Priez pour nous
by Nicole Pavlovna
Summary: TH. Après une disparition de dix semaines, les jumeaux Kaulitz sont de retour mais ne se rappellent de rien. Il ne se doute pas que, là-bas, elle fait tout pour les empêcher de savoir. Pour leur propre bien... Chapitre 9 en ligne
1. Préface

**Auteur : **Nicole Pavlovna

**Rating :** T (susceptible d'évoluer en M) ; ça risque d'être assez violent et franchement sordide (mais probablement pas de sexe explicite, je suis vraiment pas douée pour ça).

**Pairing :** pas de pairing de prévu. Des idées peuvent me venir en route, mais pas de twincest en vue : pas que je n'aime pas, mais ça ne colle pas du tout avec la relation que j'attribue aux jumeaux dans cette fic.

**Disclaimer(ing)(1) :** Les Tokio Hotel ne sont pas à moi, les éléments tirés du jeu _Amnesya 2k51_ non plus.  
(1)Ok, c'était nul.

**Note : **Cette fic n'a rien à voir avec _Ordinary World_. Alors si vous avez détesté, pas d'inquiétudes, vous pouvez aller jeter un coup d'œil quand même ! Et si vous avez aimé, méfiez-vous : je change complètement de registre.

Cette fic n'est pas seulement une fic sur Tokio Hotel ; en fait, au final, c'est plus une fic sur un jeu de rôle, _Amnesya 2k51_. Mais comme les Tokio Hotel étaient dans le coin et que j'aime bien m'occuper d'eux, il étaient des victimes toutes désignées… Niark niark !  
Ce jeu a été mis au point par l'équipe du Studio Deadcrows, qui a aussi écrit _Capharnaüm_. Vous pouvez allez jeter un coup d'œil sur leur site, www point deadcrows point org. Il y a des renseignements sur le jeu, mais vous pouvez aussi choisir de garder la surprise et de découvrir au fil de la fic…  
Cependant, j'utiliserai beaucoup de personnages originaux. Je ne vais pas tout détailler car ça mettrai des plombes, mais si vous voulez savoir si un personnage ou un élément est à moi ou aux Deadcrows, n'hésitez pas à demander (je rendrai à César ce qui est à César).

**Deux autres truc importants :** premièrement, la grand campagne d'_Amnesya_ est basée, comme son nom l'indique, sur l'amnésie. C'est aussi le cas de ma fic, mais ces amnésies n'ont pas de rapport : je ne fais pas partie de l'équipe Deadcrows, je ne sais donc absolument pas comment est supposée se terminer la campagne et la véritable raison de l'amnésie des joueurs. S'il devait y avoir un rapport, ce serait une coïncidence totale. Le scénario est donc entièrement ma création.  
Deuxièmement, le jeu se passe en 2051 et ma fic en 2048. D'abord parce que ça me facilite la vie au niveau des dates (2008 2048), et puis parce que ça me permet d'avoir une vision claire de l'avenir proche de mes personnages (je ne vais pas me mettre à bifurquer du contexte mis au point par les Deadcrows dès que le temps se sera un peu écoulé dans ma fic).

Les chapitres seront successivement du point de vue de Bill, Tom, et d'un troisième personnage de mon invention, sauf pour le prologue où il y a les trois. Vous ne devriez pas avoir de mal à vous y retrouver.  
Mon rythme de publication prévu est d'un chapitre par semaine (le dimanche). Les chapitres font entre 3 et 5 pages en moyenne.

Voilà, désolée pour ce bla bla un peu long, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! N'oubliez de poster des reviews : ça me motive énormément, et je répond à tout le monde, sans exception.  
Vous êtes libre de tout me dire, mais si vous voulez critiquer, n'oubliez pas que la critique n'est intéressante que si elle est justifiée et constructive ! Si c'est juste pour m'insulter, franchement, vous sentez pas obligés.

Maintenant, trêve de billevesées, je vous laisse tranquille et bonne lecture !

Nicky


	2. Prologue

**Priez pour nous**

**Première partie : A la recherche du temps perdu

* * *

**

**Prologue**

**Le Jour où…**

**I**

Je ne comprends pas ce qui a soudain basculé dans ma vie. Tout allait bien. Mieux que ça, même : le groupe que nous avions fondé, moi, mon frère jumeau Tom et nos deux partenaires, Gustav et Georg, était célèbre dans toute l'Europe. Partout ; le nom de Tokio Hotel était dans toutes les bouches. Mon frère se complaisait dans les bras de toutes les filles qu'il voulait, moi je cherchais celle de mes rêve dans le public, je pouvais aller dans n'importe quel pays, me payer tout ce que je voulais.  
Ca faisait des années que je n'avais pas eu de réelle raison d'être triste ; je souriais, je m'amusais, presque tous les soirs je m'éclatais sur une scène et les fans me hurlaient leur bonheur de me voir, de m'entendre.  
Non, vraiment, j'étais heureux.  
Et puis, je ne sais pas. Je ne vais pas dire que c'était une catastrophe, un accident, ou autre. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.  
Juste, un soir, je me suis endormi, dans un hôtel, pendant une tournée.  
Le lendemain matin, quand je me suis réveillé, rien n'allait plus.

Déjà, je n'étais plus à l'hôtel mais chez moi, et je sentais bien que tout n'était pas comme d'habitude. Ma chambre n'avait pas la même odeur, la lumière n'était pas celle que j'attendais ; j'avais mal un peu partout, un goût métallique dans la bouche, et surtout, surtout, il y avait cet incroyable malaise.

Je suis immédiatement allé toquer chez mon frère. Il s'est levé, les yeux hagards. J'ai noté qu'il portait un t-shirt que je ne lui connaissait pas. Ce qui me fit noter que je ne connaissais pas non plus celui que je portais… Et lui non plus ne savait pas ce que nous faisions là. Nous étions si perturbés que nous nous sommes finalement décidés à aller dans la cuisine, voir si notre mère était là.  
Quand je l'ai vu, la mine défaite, nous regardant comme si nous étions des fantômes, puis quand elle s'est jeté à notre coups en bredouillant des phrases incompréhensibles, je me suis dit que vraiment, quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Où étiez-vous ? »  
Mais nous n'étions nulle part, maman, nous étions dans nos chambres. Nous avons juste dormi… Je n'ai pas compris non plus quand la police est venue. Et puis finalement c'est un détail, un tout petit détail qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille.  
Il faisait bon, dehors. J'avais pris un pull, un manteau, et j'avais trop chaud. Alors j'ai eu le réflexe, en arrivant au poste, de chercher un calendrier avec la date du jour. Ce jour-là, nous étions le vingt avril 2008, et je me trouvais à Hambourg, Allemagne.  
La veille, quand je m'étais couché, j'étais à Toronto… Et c'était le dix février.

**II**

Plus de deux mois. Quand Bill m'a fait remarquer la date, j'étais abasourdi. La moitié de l'histoire prenait sens. Il y avait donc une raison aux pleurs de notre mère, il y avait donc une raison à la venue de tout ces flics, une raison au fait que Georg et Gustav, d'ordinaire si réservés, se soient jetés à nos cous. Il y avait une raison à toutes ces fans, amalgamées devant le commissariat, pleurant et criant.  
Mais comment ?

On ne perd pas dix semaines de sa vie comme ça. C'est impossible.  
Et puis notre amnésie n'était pas courante : personne ne savait ce que Bill et moi avions fait, où nous étions allés. C'était pourtant impossible ; je veux dire, nous étions connus presque partout. Des gens avaient certainement dû nous voir, nous avions dû signer des autographes, être photographiés…  
Non, nous dirent les policiers. Il y avait bien les rumeurs, les gens qui s'imaginaient nous avoir vus, mais pas de trace, pas de signature, pas de paiement et pas une seule image, ni de film ou de photo. En tout cas, rien qui ne soit parvenu aux oreilles des autorités, et pourtant les fans y avaient mis du leur, nous cherchant à chaque coin de rue, dans chaque boutique, dans chaque restaurant, chaque musée, chaque plage… Et n'importe où ailleurs…

C'aurait peut-être été différent si Bill et moi nous étions réveillés dans le même état d'esprit que celui dans lequel nous nous étions endormis.  
Mais il y avait cette crainte qui me prenait à la gorge et au fond du ventre ; j'avais l'impression que mon ombre était angoissante, je m'attendais tout le temps à ce que quelqu'un me tapote l'épaule… Mais ce quelqu'un n'arrivait pas.  
Dès la nuit suivante, Bill et moi n'avons pas réussi à dormir. Nous ne faisions pas de cauchemars, non, nous n'avions même pas le courage d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur. Je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à être dans le noir. Alors je me relevais et j'allais retrouver mon frère, déjà affalé dans le salon, devant la télé.  
Et nous passions la nuit comme ça, blottis l'un contre l'autre, regardant des émissions animalières débiles ou des films de cul sans vraiment les voir, nous passions la nuit à attendre.  
Attendre quoi ? Je vous le demande.

On a finalement repris l'organisation des concerts, les enregistrements et tout le tintouin. Gustav et Georg étaient aux petits soins ; ils s'étonnaient de ne plus me voir baver devant tout ce qui portait une jupe - ça m'étonnait aussi, mais je m'étais rendu à l'évidence : j'étais incapable de penser aux filles ; le reste, le trou noir dans ma tête prenait trop de place.  
Quant à Bill, lui qui était un vrai moulin à paroles, il ne disait plus grand-chose. Il a vaguement commencé à revivre au moment où il a repris son micro. Mais dans les interviews, ce n'était plus lui qui monopolisait les réponses, c'était Gustav qui était obligé de parler. Ca l'emmerdait, mais bon…  
Bill et moi nous balancions d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise, avec la vague envie de partir en courant, de retourner lui à son chant et moi à ma gratte.

Alors, on s'est mis à chercher, on voulait savoir pourquoi on ne dormait plus…

**III**

J'avais mal au crâne. Les membres de ma famille dormaient tous à poings fermés, du moins je le croyais. Alors j'ai commencé à tourner en rond dans le salon de notre minuscule appartement, j'étais crevée, je voulais dormir. Mais je savais que, le lendemain matin, je serais tout aussi crevée, et plus énervée encore.  
J'avais très envie de crier, de me défouler, mais je ne pouvais pas et je me sentais glisser vers une bonne crise de nerfs.

Je suis allée dans la salle de bain et me suis regardée dans la glace. Putain, la gueule que je pouvais tirer… Une horreur. Mes yeux étaient écarquillés de sommeil ; j'avais le teint blafard, mes cheveux ne ressemblaient plus à rien et j'avais l'expression d'une folle. Je commençais à avoir mal à la poitrine, du mal à respirer, mes glandes lacrymales étaient pleines à craquer mais elles ne voulaient pas céder pour de bon.  
Je pris soudain une résolution. Je passai le bras derrière le radiateur et en sorti le 9mm planqué derrière. Je l'ai collé contre mon crâne. Je l'ai collé si fort que j'ai senti le dessin du canon s'imprimer sur ma tempe ; lentement, j'ai glissé un doigt dans la détente et j'ai armé le pistolet…  
Et c'est à ce moment-là que je me suis sentie projetée contre le mur de la douche. J'ai lâché le flingue, la douleur irradiant tout mon dos. C'est à ce moment-là aussi que quelque chose a craqué dans ma poitrine.

Le cri est sorti tout seul. Un de mes frère m'a maintenue dans le bac de douche, et l'autre a allumé l'eau. C'était froid, je me suis débattue, je les ai frappés, j'ai pleuré, j'ai hurlé. Ca a duré plusieurs minutes, et puis je suis soudain revenue à moi, frissonnante, épuisée.  
« Tout va bien, Théna… »  
Je poussai un gémissement et je secouai la tête.  
« Ils ne reviendront plus jamais…  
- Non, mais ça vaut mieux.  
- C'est ce qu'ils voulaient, tu te rappelles ? »  
J'acquiesçai, pleurant toujours.  
« Et puis t'es pas toute seule… Nous on est là.  
- Ils étaient malheureux, ici. »  
Et je me suis souvenue que c'était vrai.

Je me levai, dégoulinante. Les garçons m'aidèrent à me sécher et à enfiler d'autres vêtements. Finalement, je rentrai dans notre chambre, fixai les petites figurines sur l'étagère, et je me suis mise à murmurer par-dessus mes mains jointes.  
« Ils ne se rappelleront jamais ce qui s'est passé, affirmai-je. Je vais tout faire disparaître, et ils ne sauront jamais. Jamais rien. »  
Sur ces bonnes paroles, blottie entre leurs deux corps rassurants, je me suis assoupie.  
Et j'ai dormi comme un loir.


	3. Chapiter I: Puzzle

**Chapitre I**

**Puzzle**

Je me dandinai sur mon siège, mal à l'aise. Le regard de David, entre commisération et reproche, ne me plaisait pas du tout.  
« On doit retourner sur scène, David, » répétai-je encore une fois.  
Sa réaction commençait à se faire sérieusement attendre.  
« Déjà, moi, j'en ai besoin, avouai-je. Ca fait deux semaines, enfin presque, que je vois plus que des flics et que mes parents fondent en larme à chaque fois qu'on se croise ; je veux y retourner ! Sur scène. Pareil pour Tom. Et les autres aussi, ç'a été l'enfer pour eux. Ils ont eu tellement peur que tout s'arrête. Faut qu'on fasse de la scène, David. Et vite. Et beaucoup. »  
Mais non, mon discours n'était pas décousu du tout. Finalement, mon interlocuteur décocha un soupir.  
« On peut remettre en marche la tournée française, grommela-t-il. Les neuf premières dates, puis quelques jours de repos avant le Parc des Princes, le 20 juin, pour bien finir. Mais après ça, je vous veux en repos total jusqu'en septembre. »  
Je fermai les yeux, profondément soulagé.  
« Si c'était contre l'avis du médecin, je ne te laisserai même pas toucher à un micro. Mais vous avez de la chance, il est plutôt d'avis que ça pourrait vous remettre un peu d'aplomb… »  
Le médecin ? Son évocation me mit mal à l'aise.  
Tandis que David décrochait le téléphone pour vérifier que nos autres producteurs étaient d'accord, je commençai à fixer mes ongles et à examiner mon vernis, comme si c'était la chose la plus passionnante qui m'ait été donnée de voir. Mais en fait je faisais défiler des images dans ma tête ; le médecin, donc, qui nous avait fait la totale. Prise de sang, examen cardiaque, et chaque centimètre de nos corps passé à la loupe.  
Et puis cet air gêné au moment de nous dire qu'on avait vraiment, vraiment pas dû se marrer pendant les premières semaines de notre disparition.

Nous avions, Tom et moi, de nombreuses traces de blessure. Des petites plaies, des cicatrices toutes fraîches, une sensibilité accrue à certains endroits. Ce qui était assez bizarre, c'est qu'elles dataient toutes d'au moins huit semaines et que par la suite, elles avaient toutes été soignées et recousues correctement. En revanche, on nous avait récemment fait avaler des somnifères qui auraient assommés un éléphant. Cela n'avait pas arrangé l'état de notre sang, déjà saturé de dioxyde de carbone et d'ozone : nous avions passé tout ce temps dans un endroit extrêmement pollué. Une grande ville, peut-être…  
Ou bien un cagibi très mal aéré…  
Je secouai la tête pour évacuer cette pensée peu plaisante. Mauvaise idée, car c'est la fin de l'examen médical qui m'est revenu en tête.

L'expression « agression sexuelle » est totalement antipersonnelle, c'est pour ça que les médecins, les juges, les flics l'utilisent. Quand le docteur a expliqué que c'était probablement ce qui nous était arrivé, j'avoue n'avoir eu aucune réaction. Ces mots n'avaient pas de rapport avec Tom et moi. C'était beaucoup trop loin, et puis c'est le genre de truc qui n'arrive qu'aux autres, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis le hic, surtout, c'était qu'on ne s'en rappelait vraiment, mais vraiment pas…  
Et j'avais l'impression que ça, c'était pire que tout.

Le bruit du téléphone qu'on raccroche me fit sursauter et sortir de ma torpeur. David eut un soupir soulagé.  
« Les autres ont donné leur accord. Le tournée française servira de prologue à la tournée des 1000 Hotels, et ça nous donnera le temps de réorganiser la suite… Et en septembre, c'est reparti. »  
Je me composai un sourire, pour lui montrer que j'étais reconnaissant – même si, au fond de moi, je n'avais pas envie de me départir de ma gueule d'enterrement. J'étais toujours angoissé, avec l'envie de retourner au studio et de m'y enfermer à double tour. Aussitôt sorti, je dégainai mon portable pour transmettre la bonne nouvelle.  
« Allô Tom ? C'est moi. Ils veulent bien qu'on reprenne la tournée. Ouais, ça m'a fait le même effet. Tu l'annonces aux autres ? Ouais, je rentre direct au studio, mais y a pas besoin de les faire attendre, non ? Allez, à toute. »  
Sur ces bonnes paroles, je montai dans la voiture généreusement prêtée par la maison de disques – avec chauffeur en prime. Et au premier tour de clef, je me suis ratatiné tout au fond de mon siège.

« Je suis rentré ! criai-je à la cantonade.  
- Bonsoir, mon chéri. »  
Ah, maman. Elle me prit dans ses bras et commença à m'interroger sur mon rendez-vous. Je répondis en essayant de faire le plus bref possible. J'aime ma mère, ma mère m'adore. Mais depuis notre retour, avec elle non plus ça ne se passait plus très bien.  
Elle ne comprenait pas qu'au fond, on se serait beaucoup mieux porté si les gens arrêtaient de nous parler tout le temps de notre disparition. Même si on avait envie de savoir ce qui s'était passé, on ne voulait pas qu'on nous le ressasse, ni qu'on nous pose des questions. On ne se rappelait pas, point final. Foutez-nous la paix et laissez les flics faire leur boulot.  
Mais j'allais pas dire ça à ma mère.  
Alors on se regardait un peu en chien de faïence parfois : elle d'un côté, Tom et moi de l'autre, tous gênés au point de vouloir disparaître dans un trou de souris.  
Elle nous avait apporté à manger ; des gâteaux, des bonbons, des friandises, rien que du sucré : bon pour le moral. A défaut de réconfort et de chaleur humaine. Merci, maman.  
Finalement, elle est repartie sans qu'on ait pu crever l'abcès. Comme d'habitude.

On a descendu le soir même une bonne partie de stock qu'elle nous avait apporté, pour fêter la reprise de la tournée. On avait aussi sorti la vodka – histoire de pas faire les choses à moitié, quoi… Et j'ignore pour quelle raison, Tom s'est soudain mis à raconter tout ce qui s'était passé chez le médecin à Georg et Gustav. Il avait pourtant pris la chose encore plus mal que moi ; même si les trois quarts des trucs qu'il raconte sur sa vie sexuelle sont d'énormes bobards destinés à amuser la galerie, je crois qu'il s'était vraiment mis à croire à cette image de macho super viril qu'il s'est créé. Alors forcément, le coup de l'« agression sexuelle » lui était resté sur l'estomac.  
J'étais extrêmement mal à l'aise, et vu la tête de nos deux amis, je n'étais pas le seul. Le fait qu'on était tous bien cuits n'amélioraient pas tellement l'ambiance : on était à deux doigts du bad trip. Gustav arborait ce masque sinistre qu'il adopte d'habitude pendant les interviews chiantes, quant à Georg, ses yeux passaient de Tom à moi, avec l'air de ne pas y croire. Finalement, il fixa son regard sur moi pour me demander si c'était vrai ou si Tom était juste en train de délirer à cause de tout ce qu'il s'était enfilé.  
Mais je ne pus que baisser les yeux. On était dans le salon, eux dans des fauteuils qui nous faisaient face, tandis que Tom et moi étions sur le canapé – mon frère complètement affalé sur mes genoux, ses yeux vides, avec des hoquets secouant tout son corps. A cause de l'alcool, ou de son déballage ? Mystère.  
« Et ce rapport médical… Il a aidé la police ? »  
Gustav. Il a toujours été le plus sensé de nous quatre. C'est toujours lui qui dit les choses les plus intelligentes. Et les meilleures blagues, aussi. Je haussai les épaules.  
« Aucune idée. Je pense que ça les convaincra au moins d'abandonner les théories les plus débiles.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu appelles « théories débiles » ? fit soudain Georg en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Genre, on aurait fait du somnambulisme, puis on aurait eu un accident de bagnole… Qui nous aurait fait tout oublier jusqu'à il y a deux semaines. »  
Regards consternés. Et puis Tom, émergeant de son état comateux, a éclaté de rire. On a tous suivi.  
« Trop con ! a réussi à articuler Gustav, hilare, entre deux éclats de rire. Même un enlèvement par des petits hommes verts est plus crédible que… Que… Que _ça _! »  
Je me suis allongé sur le canapé : mes abdos me faisaient trop mal.  
« Attendez, attendez… stoppa Georg. Et ils ont pensé que vous auriez pu être enlevé par un vieux fan, très riche, pour vous ajouter à son harem personnel ? »  
L'image d'un vieux pervers croulant en train de s'agiter sur _Schrei_ me parut tellement ridicule que le fou rire me repris. Trop, trop con.  
« Eh, j'en ai une, j'en ai une ! s'écria Tom. En fait, on a été dans une prison turque ! »  
C'était quoi cette connerie ? Rien à foutre, j'étais tellement bourré…

Je vous raconte pas la gueule de bois le lendemain au réveil. On avait réussi, entre temps, à vider une deuxième bouteille de vodka, et je vis deux paquets de clopes vides sur la table, sûr que Tom les avait acheté hier. La télé marchait, je ne savais même plus quand on l'avait allumée, et diffusait une pub… Euh… C'était un shampooing, sûrement, y avait une fille à poil. Ah non, c'était un parfum en fait.  
Je fermai les yeux et me massai les temps pour essayer de reprendre mes esprits. Une fois mes yeux à peu près ouverts, je tentai une opération commando : sortir du canapé sans trop écraser mon frère et sans marcher sur Georg, allongé par terre, enroulé dans une couverture.  
Un pied par terre, deux pieds par terre. Et un Georg d'enjambé. Je titubai plus ou moins jusqu'à la cuisine et ouvris le robinet, afin d'entreprendre de décoller mes yeux et mes paupières. J'avais enfin la vue claire. Revenu dans le salon, je contemplai le désastre. Vu la tête des autres, je devais moi aussi avoir une très, très sale gueule.  
Il y avait un espèce de documentaire, ou bien un reportage. Au fur et à mesure que mes neurones se remettaient en marche, je commençai à comprendre le sujet.  
C'était le sujet qui avait bien failli éclipser totalement notre disparition et notre réapparition miracle. L'émission le résumait par se titre, en haut à droite de l'écran : « Terre Alpha, le monde parallèle ».  
Je vous jure, on se croirait dans _Sliders_. Ou _Star Trek_.

Terre Alpha, ainsi nommée à cause de son réseau virtuel, alphanet, c'était nous, les Terriens, dans le futur. Ils étaient rentrés en contact avec nous par hasard, au début de l'année. Leur histoire était extrêmement semblable à la nôtre, les continents, les pays étaient les mêmes… Sauf qu'ils avait quarante ans d'avance. Et au XXIe siècle, quarante ans, autant dire des siècles.  
Ils avaient réduits les gaz à effet de serre, construits d'énormes communautés autour de la Chine, de l'Europe, des Etats-Unis. Ils avaient développé des greffes très… « High-tech », l'électronique était partout, dans les fringues, ou même implanté dans le corps des gens. Et ça avait l'air de beaucoup leur plaire.  
J'avoue n'y avoir jamais cru qu'à moitié : c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Et puis toutes ces mégalopoles grisâtres et impersonnelles dont on nous diffusait les images en permanence… Je suis un citadin, certes, mais j'aime les villes vivantes. Ca, ça ne m'attirait pas du tout.  
Je poussai un soupir et m'affalait à côté de Tom, mon cerveau de nouveau en mode « pause ». Je l'entendis grogner.  
« Bill…  
- T'es réveillé ? »  
Je pris le borborygme qu'il poussa pour un « oui ». Ses yeux tout juste entrouverts, il se tourna vers la télé.  
« Eh, frangin, tu veux pas éteindre ? Sérieux, j'ai trop mal crâne. »  
J'allongeai le bras au maximum, essayant d'attraper la télécommande. Trop éloignée de quelques centimètres. Merde. Je poussai un râle d'énervement, en laissant tomber mon visage sur le bras du canapé. Puis je sentis quelque chose de froid sous mes doigts ; relevant la tête, je vis que je tenais l'objet dans ma main. Elle était si près que ça, finalement ?  
J'éteignis. J'avais vraiment la tête dans le cul.  
« Bon, salut les mecs, lançai-je aux trois formes humanoïdes qui commençaient vaguement à remuer autour de moi.  
- Tu vas où ? bailla Tom.  
- Me recoucher. Dans mon lit. »  
Il faisait déjà jour. Je n'avais plus peur d'aller dormir.


	4. Chapitre II: Les Premières lueurs

**Chapitre II**

**Les Premières lueurs**

On s'est mis à enchaîner les répétitions. Le premier concert, qui avait lieu à Strasbourg, avait été fixé le 10 mai. Plus que trois jours ! Au moins, je savais quoi faire quand mes insomnies me reprenaient. C'était guitare, gratte, re-guitare et re-gratte. J'avais même recommencé à avoir des idées pour de nouveaux riffs, mais malheureusement, Bill n'arrivait pas à retrouver des idées de texte ; or, plus ça allait, moins j'avais envie de demander de l'aide à nos producteurs.  
Tokio Hotel, c'était nous, rien que nous ; c'étaient nos textes et nos musiques. Alors pour l'instant, on restait au point mort.  
Et puis quelque chose est venu, au moment où on s'y attendait le moins.

« Vous dites que c'est nous sur cette cassette ? »  
La voix de Bill était teintée à la fois d'angoisse et d'espoir. L'officier de police, qui nous fixait avec air grave, hocha la tête.  
« Et on voit quoi, exactement ? enchaînai-je. Où est-ce qu'on est ?  
- C'est là que ça se complique… »

Effectivement. On me l'aurait dit, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Mais la cassette était là, sous nos yeux ; et finalement, ils nous l'ont passée.  
Quand ils stoppèrent l'enregistrement, j'avais le sang glacé d'effroi. Bill me tenait le bras, et j'étais à peu près sûre qu'une belle marque risquait d'apparaître dans les jours à venir. Les premières secondes, il ne se passait quasiment rien, à part le passage fugace de quelques badauds sur le trottoir ; et puis tout à coup un groupe entier faisait irruption dans le cadre. Ils étaient plutôt baraqués, à l'exception de deux… Mais ces deux c'était nous !  
On était maintenus par deux de ces colosses ; celui de Bill le maintenait par le cou et le secouait quand il essayait de se redresser, le mien me tenait par le poignet tout en tirant sur mes dreadlocks. Cela ne durait que quelques secondes, après quoi nous disparaissions dans une espèce de grand bâtiment grisâtre.  
Quelques secondes. Mais ça nous avait suffit pour comprendre à quel point nous avions été terrorisés. Et pour nous rendre compte, soudainement, à quel point c'était réel.  
« On a retrouvé cette cassette sur Terre Alpha.  
- Hein ? s'écria Bill, ouvrant de grands yeux effarés.  
- Aux Etats-Unis de Terre Alpha, au beau milieu de Washington DC. Malheureusement, le hangar que vous voyez là a entièrement brûlé le 18 février, une semaine après cet enregistrement ; nous n'avons donc pas pu prélever d'indices. »  
Ca correspondait à la fameuse semaine infernale. Je me dis que finalement, cet incendie avait peut-être été plus salutaire qu'autre chose.

Le retour chez nous s'est fait dans le silence, le dîner aussi, malgré les essais vaguement pathétiques de nos parents pour nous faire prononcer plus de deux syllabes. Finalement, j'ai passé une bonne partie de la soirée à fixer ma guitare dans le blanc des yeux, avant de me décider à aller voir Bill. Je frappai à sa porte.  
« Qui c'est ? me fit une voix un peu rauque.  
- C'est que moi. »  
N'obtenant pas de réponse supplémentaire, je me décidai à entrer. Assis sur son lit, mon frère était entouré de feuilles plus ou moins noircies, griffonnées et/ou raturées.  
« T'y arrives ? »  
Il hocha la tête.  
« J'en ai une. »  
Je me posai à côté de lui, essayant de ne rien froisser ou écraser, lui faisant comprendre du regard que je voulais entendre sa production.  
« _J'ai ouvert les yeux et je l'ai regretté/Ce monde n'est pas celui que j'ai laissé/Je fais face au néant/Et je m'y sens glisser.  
__Pourquoi est-c' qu'on m'regarde/Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on pleure/Je n'ai aucune réponse/Je n'ai plus que mes peurs.  
__Il ne s'est rien passé/Mais pourtant tout mon corps/Me crie qu'il a souffert.  
__Il ne s'est rien passé/Alors quel est cette chose/Cette chose qui me retient/D'éteindre la lumière._ »  
A ces derniers mots, mon cœur se serra tout particulièrement : moi non plus, je n'arrivais plus à appuyer sur l'interrupteur.  
« _Mon souffle est court et puis mon cœur s'affole/Je te regarde mais tu n'peux pas m'aider/Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé/Toute mon âme a saigné.  
__Ne posez plus d'questions/Laissez-moi réfléchir/Tout vos cris ne me font/Qu'imaginer le pire.  
__Il ne s'est rien passé/Mais pourtant tout mon corps/Me crie qu'il a souffert.  
__Il ne s'est rien passé/Alors quel est cette chose/Cette chose qui me retient/D'éteindre la lumière._ »  
Bill était extrêmement tendu et tremblait.  
« C'est pas très long, mais au moins je l'ai écrit… »  
Ses yeux brillaient. Les larmes, sans doute. Il continua à marmonner un peu, à répéter « ouais, je l'ai écrit, au moins ». Je l'entourai de mes bras.  
« Elle est super, Bill, vraiment. T'as une idée pour un air ? »  
Il secoua la tête, ses lèvres serrées dans une moue nerveuse.  
« Bah je trouverai un truc. C'est bien que tu te sois débloqué, maintenant tu vas peut-être avoir d'autres moments d'inspirations. »  
D'après ce que je compris du regard peu engageant qu'il me lança, il n'en était pas aussi persuadé que je l'étais.

Le lendemain, après la répétition, nous avons mis Gustav et Georg au courant de l'avancée de l'enquête.  
« Terre Alpha ? répéta Gustav en levant un sourcil. Ca m'a pas l'air d'être très bon signe. Les officiels ont tous l'air de trouver cet endroit génial, mais ça me laisse franchement sceptique. Y a énormément de rumeurs qui circulent et c'est pas joli joli…  
- On pourrait peut-être essayer de se renseigner un peu plus, suggérai-je. Le plus gros de ce qui s'est raconté l'a été pendant notre « absence »… On sait pas grand-chose, en fait. A part les grandes lignes, quoi. »  
Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions tous réunis devant mon ordinateur, avec Terre Alpha en mots-clé. Après quelques sites officiels, de politiques, de journaux nationaux et de scientifiques, des sites plus obscurs apparurent dans la liste de recherche. Et leur opinion sur Alpha était effectivement beaucoup plus nuancée. Je cliquai un peu au hasard sur l'un deux.  
**TERRE ALPHA : TOTALITARISME !**, titrait la page d'accueil.  
« Ah ouais, carrément… » souffla Bill.  
La suite comprenait tout un baratin sur le gouvernement américain d'Alpha, qui nous expliquait en quoi ils avaient transformé le pays en une sorte de dictature. Un autre suivait sur la Communauté Paneuropéenne, notre UE, qui se serait vendu au capitalisme et aurait livré le gros de sa population à la pauvreté. Je les lus à haute voix, un peu consterné.  
« Ils noircissent sans doute un peu le tableau, remarqua Georg. J'ai déjà lu quasiment la même chose sur notre monde à nous, et ce n'est pas encore si désespéré.  
- Sûr, acquiesça Bill. C'est quoi ce truc ? » ajouta-t-il en pointant de son ongle noir un lien.  
Lien qui s'intitulait « la question Doppelganger(**1**) ». Je cliquai.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? » murmura Georg.  
Les Doppelganger, disait la page, étaient des êtres humains qui avaient développé des gènes inconnus auparavant et qui possédaient des espèces de pouvoirs magiques.  
« C'est X-men, leur truc, ricanai-je.  
- Là y a des vidéos, » me signala Gustav.  
L'un d'entre elle montrait un homme qui faisait exploser une statue, après quoi tout une foule massée autour de lui l'applaudissait bruyamment. Une autre montrait une pin-up blonde, courtement vêtue, enfoncer une porte et fissurer un mur de béton d'un seul coup de poing. La dernière, enfin, montrait un homme se battant avec un chien énorme. L'homme avait ceci de particulier qu'à 37 seconde après le début de la vidéo, on lui voyait pousser de gigantesques crocs et des griffes acérées.  
« C'est horrible ! protesta notre bassiste ; il le met carrément en pièce !  
- Les type a pas l'air en super bon état non plus, murmura Bill. Elle est ignoble, cette vidéo. Vous croyez que ça pourrait être des trucages ?  
- Aucune idée, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Si c'en est, ils sont vachement bien faits. Attendez, il y a un truc intéressant, là. »  
Je m'éclaircis la gorge et commençai à lire.  
« On raconte de nombreuses chose sur les Doppelganger : leurs mutations, d'après les scientifiques, ne seraient liées qu'à des facteurs génétiques. Pourtant, on raconte également que fréquenter des Doppelganger augmenterait les chances de se voir développer cette mutation, que les Doppelganger seraient des extraterrestres, qu'ils seraient une nouvelle race destinée à remplacer l'espèce humaine, ou au contraire une régression vers l'état de bête… On dit qu'il mange des humains, des enfants, des chiens et des chats… C'est bien ce que je disais, m'interrompis-je. X-men. »

Nous avons continué à surfer. Après avoir encore cherché deux ou trois informations sur ces fameux Doppelganger, qui paraissaient être un sujet absolument primordial pour les habitant d'Alpha, nous en revînmes à notre sujet d'origine.  
« Alors Washington… Terre Alpha… pensai-je à haute voix tout en écrivant dans le moteur de recherche. Et alors le quartier où c'était, ça s'appelle… Old… Downton.  
- Mais non ! me corrigea Bill. C'est comme ça que ça s'écrit : Downtown.  
- Ouais, ça va, rend-moi ce putain de clavier. Merde, la plupart des réponses sont en anglais. »  
Je survolai vite fait les sites et en choisis un qui paraissait plutôt détaillé. Visiblement, il comparait la capitale américaine de chez nous et celle d'Alpha, mais je ne comprenais pas grand-chose. Je demandai à Bill de nous traduire les grandes lignes.  
« Alors… Chez nous, c'est un quartier plutôt en vogue, où plein de gens riches sont venus s'installer y a pas longtemps… Sur Alpha, ça l'a été, mais ça ne l'est plus… Ils le qualifient même de coupe-gorge.  
- Aïe, lâcha le batteur.  
- Il contient un immense stade de foot, le quartier de Chinatown, où on ne trouve d'ailleurs plus beaucoup de Chinois, et… »  
Je le vis déglutir.  
« … Et plus de sex-shops, de cinémas pornos, de love hôtels et de putes que dans tout le reste de Washington. »  
S'ensuivit un silence consterné. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un « merde », la gorge serrée.  
« J'ai besoin d'un hamburger, les mecs, » dit brusquement Bill, sortant en trombe de la chambre.  
Nous le suivîmes sans ajouter un mot.

Quatre casquettes et quatre paires de lunettes noires plus tard, nous étions dans les rues de Hambourg. D'habitude, nous évitions soigneusement de nous retrouver à quatre dans une même rue sans garde du corps. Mais là, on avait pas vraiment réfléchi : on avait enfilé notre attirail en quatrième vitesse avant de foncer dehors en prenant la direction du fast-food le plus proche. Nous n'échangeâmes pas un mot tout le long du trajet, et je n'entendis à nouveau la voix de mon jumeau que lorsqu'il passa sa commande – quelque chose comme un Maxi Best Of avec un ou deux hamburgers supplémentaires et un muffin. Sa voix était blanche. Cette séance internet l'avait sérieusement secoué.  
Quand ce fut enfin mon tour, je fixai la serveuse. Plutôt mignonne. Je tentai de reprendre ma contenance ; après tout, la situation n'était pas si terrible que ça. Si je m'en rappelai, ça serait dur, mais après tout c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé… Je décochai mon sourire de tombeur, celui qui veut dire « vous êtes charmante » et que je n'avais pas sorti depuis quinze jours.  
Alors que je lui récitai ma commande, je la vis rougir outrageusement. Ca faisait du bien de constater que je n'avais pas perdu la main… Lorsque je lui tendis de quoi payer, elle se mit carrément à trembler. Ou elle était très émotive, ou c'était une groupie. Ou les deux, si ça se trouve. C'est au moment où elle m'a tendu le sac avec ma nourriture que j'ai quand même légèrement commencé à flipper : elle poussait des gémissements orgasmiques et tout les clients autour, ainsi que les employés, commençaient à la fixer d'un drôle d'air. Je pris la bouffe et grommelai un remerciement et chuchotai aux autres :  
« Tirons-nous, les mecs, je le sens pas, là… »  
Sur le chemin, d'autres filles eurent un comportement bizarre. Non seulement elles se retournaient, comme souvent, mais au lieu de glousser et de nous demander des autographes, ou même de pleurer, elles se figeaient, rougissaient et se mettaient à faire des trucs… Comme l'une, par exemple, qui commença à faire un strip-tease en pleine rue tout en se précipitant vers nous, et une autre se tripota le sexe et les seins. Le tout, évidemment, avec une espèce d'expression extasiée et hypnotique sur le visage.  
D'accord, j'ai toujours adoré attirer l'attention des filles. Mais quand même, y a des limites. Ca, ça ne rentrait pas dans ce que je considérais comme un rapport de séduction normal entre les garçons et les filles.  
J'ai éprouvé un immense soulagement en refermant la porte de notre l'appart.

Après une orgie de junk food, je me suis recollé devant la machine. Je cherchais de nouvelles choses sur Terre Alpha, encore, encore et encore. J'ai regardé des vidéos, des pubs pour des trucs inimaginables, comme des diodes à se mettre sous la peau, juste pour faire joli, des membres supplémentaires… Et puis des émissions stupides, de la télé-réalité, un milliard de fois plus débile que tout ce qu'on a chez nous. Et puis Bill est venu me rejoindre.  
« Tu regardes encore ça ? »  
Je hochai la tête.  
« T'as de sacrées cernes… C'est quoi, ce truc ? »  
Ce truc, c'était une émission télé. Des célébrités – enfin moi je les connaissais pas, mais que voulez vous, je ne vis qu'en 2008 – étaient jetées dans les rues au milieu de SDF, devaient apprendre à survivre avec eux, leur apprendre les bonnes manières… J'avoue, les célébrités étaient tellement connes que ça me faisait presque marrer. Le nom de cette horreur ? « Quel sans abri êtes-vous ? » Waouh. Le jugement de Bill fut sans appel.  
« C'est répugnant. Les gens du futur sont des monstres. »  
Je crois qu'il a pleuré.

* * *

(**1**) Ce terme est utilisé par les Studio Deadcrows, qui l'ont choisi pour sa signification en allemand, où _Doppelganger_ signifie _sosie_. 


	5. Chapitre III: Au fond du ghetto

**Chapitre III**

**Au fond du ghetto**

Je rentrai chez moi, comme tout les mercredi, assez tôt dans l'après-midi. J'avais une envie folle d'aller retrouver mon lit, mais je me plantai plutôt devant l'ordi, traquant la moindre info qui pourrait me concerner. Ou les concerner eux.  
Tout en ouvrant des pages plus ou moins au hasard, je jetai un coup d'œil sur le reste du salon. Gabi et Magib étaient sur le canapé. Le premier lisait, la seconde fixait l'écran d'un œil morne. Les deux petites, Luthi et Morgui, jouaient dans leur chambre. Les garçons, Yanel et Youn, étaient chez un copain à l'étage au-dessus. Lotta et Nathi devaient encore être au boulot. Deux, quatre, six, huit et moi, neuf. Toute la famille était localisée. Tout allait bien.  
«Hé, Théna! Tu savais qu'ils allaient sortir des nouveaux implants en céramique?» me lança Magib.  
Je me renfrognai.  
«Je suis au courant, ouais. En quoi ça me concerne?  
- Bah ce sera beaucoup moins moche, ça pourrait même être beau, si ça s'trouve. Ce serait l'occasion de me faire enfin poser un BULB, tu crois pas?  
- Tant que je serai en vie, aucun d'entre vous ne se fera poser un implant quelconque, qu'il soit en métal, en céramique ou en or massif. C'est définitif.  
- T'es trop chiante.»  
Je la sentis me dévisager de son regard anthracite. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour revenir à la charge.  
«Ca te permettra de savoir où je suis en permanence. Et tu pourras m'appeler à n'importe quel moment.Et puis merde, quoi, j'ai dix-huit ans. J'ai le droit de faire mes choix, maintenant. »  
C'est qu'elle connaissait mon point faible, cette petite conne.  
«De toute façon, on aura pas la thune pour te payer un BULB en céramique correct avant au moins dix ans.  
- Je sais très bien que tu pourrais t'arranger pour l'avoir avant. Et gratos, je suis sûre.»  
Ce fut mon tour de lui lancer un regard absolument meurtrier.  
«Dans tes rêves, Magib.»  
Elle reporta son attention sur la télé. J'avais gagné. Pour cette fois.  
Je repris mes investigations virtuelles.

Soudain, je me levai d'un bond.  
«Et merde!» fulminai-je, en donnant un grand coup de pied dans le fauteuil.  
Gabi, pas plus ému que ça, me demanda ce qui clochait sans même lever les yeux de son bouquin.  
«Ce qu'il y a, c'est que les flics ont trouvé une cassette avec les garçons dessus.»  
Ca, ça l'a fait réagir.  
«Mais… Elle était où?  
- Old Downtown, là où on les a trouvés. Je pensais pas qu'il y avait des caméras autour d'une piaule aussi pourrie.»  
Je m'écroulai comme une pierre sur le canapé. Gabi vint entourer mes épaules de ses bras graciles.  
«On nous voit pas dessus, si?  
- Non, mais on les voit très nettement, eux. Maintenant, ils savent où chercher…»  
Je fis une pause, puis décidai de mettre Gabi au courant de mes projets.  
«C'est pour ça que je vais terminer proprement le boulot cette fois, en remontant directement aux types d'Old Downton.  
- Comment ça?  
- Ils sont pas tous morts, il en reste un. Et je crois qu'il a la liste des garçons qu'ils gardaient là-bas; tous ces groupes-là tiennent des listes. Et je l'ai pas trouvé quand on est retourné là-bas, après… Y avait les fringues, les vidéos, mais la liste devait être sur le mec quand il a mis les voiles. Il me faut cette liste.  
- Et t'as une idée d'où peut être ce mystérieux type à la liste?  
- Non, mais Luthi m'aidera à le trouver.»  
Gabi s'allongea dans mon giron et me prit la main.  
« Je suis sûre que tout ira bien, ma puce. Rien ne t'échappe jamais.»  
Je décrochai un sourire.

Je riais beaucoup moins au moment où Luthi m'a expliqué où s'était planqué notre homme.  
«Qui peut bien penser se mettre en sécurité à Little Grozny? interrogea Magib, incrédule.  
- Faut que tu lui ais foutu une sacrée trouille pour qu'il aille se fourrer là-bas,» remarqua Nathi en me jetant un regard explicite.  
Je n'aimais pas quand il disait ce genre de truc. Je me mis à rougir, sentant huit paires d'yeux sur moi, qui me donnait l'impression d'être le croquemitaine.  
«Faut surtout être con, tranchai-je. En plus, trop pratique, c'est à l'autre bout du ghetto. Enfin d'habitude je m'en plains pas...  
- Et puis slalomer entre les balles et les obus, bonjour, souligna Lotta. Tu pourras pas y aller de nuit. Et oublie pas de raser les murs.  
- Super. D'autres volontaires pour me conseiller sur mon opération 'trouver la liste dans ce quartier de merde'?»

Non, il n'y avait pas de volontaires, évidemment. C'est pourquoi je me suis retrouvée en pleine nuit à cogiter sur la meilleure façon, primo: de rejoindre Little Grozny, secundo: de faire cracher au type où il avait planqué cette putain de liste – elle pouvait être sur un disque, sur son ordi, sur papier ou n'importe quoi, j'étais pas dans la merde – et tertio, comment quitter le quartier en gardant l'intégralité de mon corps intact.  
«Théna, vient dormir.»  
Je dirigeai mon regard vers l'intérieur. Gabi était levé et s'appuyait au chambranle de la porte.  
«J'ai pas sommeil.  
- Qu'est-ce qui va pas?  
- A ton avis?»  
J'avais un peu aboyé la dernière phrase. Je poussai un long soupir, passai une main sur mon front et éteignis ma clope.  
«Ca fait chier. Je suis allée dans toutes les boutiques et tous les commissariats du coin. J'ai récupéré tous les enregistrements. Sur internet aussi, j'y ai passé des heures, et j'ai tout trouvé. Et j'ai tout, mais vraiment tout détruit. Et parce qu'un connard de fonctionnaire républicain a décidé que ce vieil entrepôt minable devait être surveillé, tout mon boulot est réduit à néant! Fait chier, vraiment. Fait chier.»  
Je descendis du rebord de la fenêtre. Gabi m'enlaça et posa sa tête dans mon cou – il faisait une tête de moins que moi. Je poussai un nouveau soupir, résigné cette fois, et l'enlaçai à mon tour, une main dans son épaisse chevelure brune.  
«J'suis nulle.  
- Dis donc pas de conneries…»

Le lendemain matin, j'avais bien entendu une tronche de déterrée et la franche envie d'aller passer le reste de la journée dans mon lit. Les quatre petits avaient déjà allumé la télé, c'était les infos.  
«Pitié les mômes, changez de chaîne! râlai-je. Pas envie de voir la sale gueule de McNee dès le matin. Ca me couperait l'appétit.»  
Youn grogna, mais obéit et passa sur des dessins animés.  
«J'arrive pas à croire qu'il essaye de se faire réélire, soupira Nathi. Personne n'acceptera de changer la constitution pour qu'il fasse un troisième mandat.  
- J'aimerais être aussi optimiste que toi,» fit Lotta de sa voix traînante.  
On a tous baissé nos regards vers nos bols de céréales. Lotta parle rarement pour ne rien dire.  
«En tout cas, repris-je, maintenant qu'on est majeurs tous les cinq, on va aller bourrer les urnes de bulletins démocrates.»  
Magib ricana:  
«De toute façon, si on le faisait pas, tu nous traînerais par les cheveux jusque dans les urnes et tu nous mettrais le bulletin dans la main.  
- Exact, frangine chérie.  
- T'auras pas besoin d'en arriver jusque là, m'assura Gabi. Je pense qu'on sait tous à quel point on est dans la merde s'il arrive à obtenir un troisième mandat.  
- Je pense surtout qu'on est _déjà_ carrément dans la merde,» conclut Magib d'un air sombre.  
On était tous d'accord.

Je me suis fringuée de façon aussi passe-partout que possible: pas de couleurs vives, rien de trop large ou de trop moulant, pas de grands bouts de peaux qui dépassent. L'habitante lambda du ghetto. Je pris ma PCG(1) – dessus il y avait mon nom, ma nationalité, et l'affirmation que j'étais pas dangereuse, ça suffisait pour survivre face à des flics.  
Et puis mon babyslasher. Il était dans ma table de nuit, à côté de mes lunettes, de mon livre de chevet du moment et d'une tablette de chocolat. Je n'ai pas fréquenté d'école babyslasher, un de ces établissements pourri où les bandes rivales s'affrontent à l'arme blanche – en céramique, bien entendu, vu que les bahuts de ce genre ont tous des détecteurs de métaux. C'est un des gamins dont je m'étais occupé qui me l'avait offert, après que j'ai –littéralement – explosé un type qui l'avait tripoté à la sortie de l'école.  
En fait, je crois qu'il l'avait piqué à son grand frère pour me le donner.  
C'est Nathi qui l'avait peint: un long serpent s'enroulait tout autour de la poignée, et la lame était parsemée de petites étoiles argentées – que j'avais recouverte de vernis pour qu'elle ne s'efface pas. Outre son esthétique, j'appréciais chez cette arme son côté pratique: à peu près aussi longue qu'un bon couteau de cuisine mais beaucoup plus fine, et elle se dissimulait dans n'importe quelle veste. Et même sous pas mal de t-shirts. Le babyslasher c'est tellement plus classe que le flingue…

«Vous venez, les filles?»  
J'étais fin prête. Les deux gamines descendirent du canapé et vinrent docilement me rejoindre dans l'entrée. Les garçons avaient eux aussi compris le message, tout comme Lotta, et tous se groupèrent autour de moi.  
«Toi aussi, Magib,» ajoutai-je d'une voix plus glaciale.  
Je sentis que ce n'était pas gaîté de cœur qu'elle se rendait dans le couloir. Elle m'énervait, ces temps-ci. A dix-huit ans, la crise d'adolescence est pas sensée être finie?  
«A genoux,» dit doucement Nathi.  
Quelle était la seule personne à ne pas avoir l'air d'y mettre de la bonne volonté? Magib, bien sûr. Je fronçai les sourcils:  
«Faut que t'y croies, sinon ça va servir à rien.»  
Maintenant, il fallait que je me concentre. Je pris mes médailles, les serrai, fermai les yeux et place à l'improvisation.  
«Bonne sainte Anne, aidez-moi à récupérer cette liste. Aidez-moi à respecter les souhaits des jumeaux. Et dites à sainte Marie toujours vierge de veillez sur nous. Merci sainte Vierge, merci sainte Anne. Pardonnez nous si nous faisons des erreurs. Nous faisons de notre mieux.  
- Et dites à la gentille sainte Thérèse de s'occuper de Bill et Tom, s'il vous plaît.»  
Ca, c'était Morgui. Sept ans, hein.  
«Amen,» conclus-je.  
Quand je claquai la porte, j'entendis Magib grogner et soupirer. Pff. Tant pis pour elle, moi je savais que ça marcherait.

Ca m'a pris trois plombes pour reprendre Little Grozny. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point c'était loin; pour moi, à partir du moment où j'étais quand même capable d'entendre les obus, ça restait près. Mais de toute évidence, je m'étais plantée.  
Au moment d'entrer dans le quartier même, je commençais à avoir des sueurs froides. Je n'avais jamais mis les pieds là-bas; j'en avais beaucoup entendu parler, j'avais beaucoup lu sur le sujet, mais de là à m'y risquer… D'autant plus que j'avais croisé quelques autochtones et que ça ne m'avait que très moyennement donné envie. Tous les plus de trente ans avaient vécu une ou deux guerre Tchétchénie, et ça faisait six ans que le quartier était lui-même en guerre civile. De quoi vous donner la joie de vivre…  
Je me remémorai le plan que j'avais regardé sur le net. Tourner à droite, tourner à gauche. Tout à coup, mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. J'étais tombé dans une rue pleine de flic et de militaires.  
Et merde.

Ils sont venus de mon côté, à trois. Ils m'ont fouillée. En temps normal, je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais été embarquée pour un pauvre babyslasher… Mais on était à Little Grozny. Et puis personne ne me connaissait, là-bas. Et je vis la liste s'éloigner.  
J'ai passé quatre heures dans une cellule, avec des junkies qui se roulaient par terre et des putes qui gueulaient contre les types qui nous surveillaient. Et puis finalement, j'étais en règle: une PCG comme on en faisait rarement, pas de casier, la nationalité américaine et même un vrai boulot – waouh!  
Quand je suis enfin sortie, il faisait déjà assez sombre et le quartier était bouclé pour une raison inconnue. Je fis demi-tour en jurant: je ne pourrais pas revenir avant une bonne semaine.  
J'était furibarde et crevée. Je voulais mes frères, je voulais mon lit.

* * *

(1) PCG est l'acronyme de Puce de Classification Génétique. L'acronyme est en français même si le jeu est supposé se passer aux Etats-Unis.

_Juste pour vous prévenir: comme je pars pour la Grèce dans quelques heures et que je ne reviens que dimanche prochain, la prochaine update risque d'être légèrement retardée (genre lundi soir) et je ne pourrais pas répondre aux reviews.  
Voilà, à bientôt!_

_**Rebeldeway:** désolée je n'ai pas eu le temps de te répondre (la fin de semaine à été chargée) etje te ferais une réponse plus complète à mon retour, mais j'aime autant te dire que tu brûles! Bises_


	6. Chapitre IV: Les Fans et la petite fille

**Chapitre IV**

**Les Fans et la petite fille**

Cette nuit-là, ce n'était pas une angoisse inconnue qui m'avait pas empêchée de dormir : cette fois, je ne m'étais pas contenté de m'écrouler devant la télé dans l'apathie la plus complète. Toute la nuit, je m'étais tourné et retourné dans mon lit, et puis levé pour aller regarder l'affiche. Je la roulai et la déroulai sans cesse, relisant le nom de « Strasbourg » et la date, en français bien évidemment : 10 mai 2008.  
C'était demain. Euh… Aujourd'hui, en fait. Je poussais des gros soupirs et faisais les cent pas dans ma chambre avant de retourner entre mes draps. Vers trois ou quatre heures du matin – j'avais un peu perdu le compte après deux heures – j'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir.  
« Je suis pas prêt, Tom, » lui lançai aussitôt à la silhouette qui s'approchait de moi.  
Mon jumeau vint s'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit, tandis que me redressait.  
« J'ai la trouille moi aussi, m'avoua-t-il.  
- Est-ce que ça peut être comme avant ? »  
Il ne me répondit pas tout de suite, mais il finit par me dire ce que je redoutais.  
« Je crois pas que quoi que ce soit puisse être comme avant. Même pas les concerts. »  
J'ai senti les larmes me monter aux yeux et je me pris la tête dans les mains en respirant très fort pour éviter qu'elles ne se mettent à couler.  
« Bill… »  
Il m'entoura de ses bras.  
« Ca va être un désastre, » ne pus-je m'empêcher de cracher.  
Erreur. Parler quand on a envie de pleurer, rien de plus efficace pour déclencher une catastrophe lacrymale. Je fis le maximum pour me contenir le plus vite possible : peut-être que vous l'ignorez, mais pleurer à chaudes larmes, ça vous bousille la voix pour la journée.  
Tom est resté avec moi cette nuit-là.

Je n'ai rien pu avaler avant le concert. Je n'ai pas non plus été capable de rester assis : je faisais les cent pas, j'ai parcouru notre le loge en large, en travers, puis en faisant le tour, jusqu'à ce que Gustav, totalement exaspéré, me saisisse par le bras et m'immobilise de force sur une chaise.  
« Putain, Gus, tu me gaves ! lui hurlai-je.  
- Non mais du calme ! Pas la peine de me parler comme ça ! » me répondit-il en me lâchant, moins fort que moi mais à peine plus aimablement.  
Je sautai sur mes pieds et fis volte-face pour dévisager mes « collègues ». Tom était blême, Georg se tordait les doigts, quant à Gustav, je crois qu'il était furieux contre moi. Rien pour me rassurer, donc.  
Je poussai un profond soupir et me pris la tête dans les mains.

A cet instant, je sentis une présence derrière et je fis volte-face. Je levai les sourcils en apercevant cette toute petite fille, minuscule dans ce grand couloir, qui nous regardait en se tripotant distraitement les mains. Elle était mignonne comme tout ; je ne lui aurait pas donné plus de six ou sept ans, mais les petites lunettes qui rétrécissait ses yeux bleus lui faisaient une mine beaucoup trop sérieuse.  
« Hé ! fis-je en lui décochant mon sourire le plus sympathique. T'es venue écouter le concert ? »  
T'es con, me fustigeai-je aussitôt. Elle est sûrement française et de toute évidence beaucoup trop jeune pour connaître une autre langue que la sienne. Je m'avançai vers elle et, sans que je sût pourquoi, elle pris ses jambes à son cou.  
« Hé, pars pas ! fit Georg. Venez les mecs, faudrait pas qu'elle se paume. »  
Nous avons commencé à la poursuivre. Elle disparut quelques instant après, à un tournant. Au moment où nous tournions à notre tour, je me sentis soudainement figé dans ma course.  
« Arrête. Ne t'approche pas. »  
Elle nous faisait face, à présent. C'était elle qui avait parlé ? Mais non, je suis bête. Elle ne parlait pas allemand. C'était moi qui avait pensé à haute voix. Effectivement, je ne devais pas l'approcher. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je savais que ç'aurait été une mauvaise idée.  
Je me tournai vers les autres. Tom aussi s'était figé et m'interrogeait du regard. Je haussai les épaules : je n'en savais pas plus que lui. Je réalisai que Georg et Gustav, eux étaient devant nous et marchaient vers la gamine. J'ouvris la bouche pour les prévenir, il ne fallait pas l'approcher. Mais rien ne sortit de mes lèvres.  
Leur démarche me parut un peu mécanique ; une fois près d'elle, ils se baissèrent pour placer leurs visages à sa hauteur. Elle posa ses mains sur leurs fronts, et je ressenti un picotement très désagréable dans ma tête, qui me fit fermer les yeux et froncer les sourcils.  
Quand je les rouvris, plus de petite fille, et Gustav et Georg me faisaient face.  
« Bah… Elle est où ? fit Tom d'une voix un peu pâteuse.  
- Hein ? Heu… Aucune idée, » fit Georg en rougissant.

Je suppose que cela ne vous surprendra guère si je vous dis que, quelques minutes avant de monter sur scène, j'étais presque tétanisé par la peur. Et, accessoirement, prêt à cogner la première personne qui m'aurait adressé la parole – même si ç'avait été pour me dire un mot gentil.  
Lorsque enfin mon pied s'est posé sur la scène…  
Mon cœur est passé tout près de l'explosion.

Le bruit me déchira les tympans avant de se répercuter dans l'intégralité de mon corps. Je fus parcouru d'un frisson glacé et quand j'ouvris la bouche, pendant un dixième seconde, rien ne sortit. Et j'ai cru que tout était foutu.  
« _Ab heute sind tage nur noch halb so lang…_ »  
Mon dieu. Ca y était. J'ai failli en pleurer de joie.

Le concert a eu lieu, et il s'est bien mieux passé que je ne l'avais craint. Ma voix n'a pas déraillé, il n'y a pas eu de fausse note. Simplement, je devais essayer au maximum de ne pas regarder les panneaux. J'ignore pourquoi, mais la plupart de ces panneaux me mettaient extrêmement mal à l'aise. Ceux qui affichaient « Bill (ou Tom, ou Georg, ou Gustav) on t'aime » m'arrachaient un sourire crispé, en revanche ceux qui disaient « Epouse-moi », ou pire, « Baise-moi » ne me faisait pas marrer une seule seconde. En fait, ça me faisait juste repenser à ce crétin de médecin.  
En fait, le plus éprouvant a été le bain de foule qui a suivi. Il était entendu que, pour rassurer les fans et combler quelque peu notre absence, nous allions signer quelques t-shirts/posters/CDs et faire de grands sourires à quelques centaines – ou milliers, je ne sais plus – de fans éplorées.  
Tom avait dit un jour que ça ne l'aurait pas déranger qu'on lui arrache son t-shirt lors d'un concert. Je ne partageais pas cet avis, et Tom paraissait également avoir changé de position.  
Je savais pourtant que ces filles n'étaient pas méchantes. Après tout, c'était nos fans ! Elles avaient acheté nos disques et les DVDs de nos concerts, elles étaient venues nous voir, elles nous avaient envoyé des lettres et des cadeaux pour nos anniversaires. On leur avait fait faux bond pendant dix semaines, et elles étaient encore là. C'était tellement ingrat de ma part d'avoir ce regard sur elle… En fait, je crois qu'elles me faisaient peur. Bien plus qu'avant, je veux dire, oui, rien à voir avec avant...

J'accueillis le retour en coulisse avec soulagement.  
« Eh, ça va ? »  
David était là, et c'était lui qui m'interrogeai.  
« Ouais, ouais.  
- Pas de regret ? »  
Je secouai la tête.  
« Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on attende plus. »  
Il fit un signe d'approbation, me tapota amicalement le dos et nous laissa seuls. Nous nous sommes tous affalés dans les fauteuils de la loges. Tom sortit d'une de ses poches un paquet de clope et s'en alluma une.  
« T'en veux une ? »  
Machinalement, je tendis la main vers le paquet qu'il me tendait, avant de suspendre mon geste. Finalement, je laissai tomber mon bras.  
« En fait j'ai pas tellement envie. »  
Il haussa les épaules et rangea les cigarettes.

Après un bon quart d'heures dans un état de semi-coma, nous commençâmes péniblement à nous remettre en position debout pour se traîner jusqu'aux voitures, avant de ronfler tout le long de la route qui menait à l'hôtel et de ramper jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Et quand la porte de celui-ci s'ouvrit sur l'étage de nos chambres, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise.  
Elle était là. Mais visiblement, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Dans un sursaut d'énergie, je lui courus après, entendant les pas des trois autres derrière moi. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi nous avons tenté de la rattraper : peut-être le pressentiment qu'elle avait une bonne raison de nous fuir ? Au détour d'un couloir, elle faillit percuter deux autres enfants : une fillette pas beaucoup plus âgée qu'elle, avec de lourdes boucles noires, et un pré-adolescent blond. Je décris leur cheveux car c'est tout ce que je pus vraiment voir d'eux : aussitôt qu'elle les aperçut, la toute petite fille leur cria quelque chose en français et ils s'enfuirent avec elle.  
Les petits avaient distancé Tom, Georg et Gustav, et j'étais moi-même à deux doigts de renoncer, quand je réalisai soudain que nous étions dans un cul-de-sac. Haletant, je fixai les trois gamins, qui ne savaient plus trop quoi faire. Soudain, le garçon entoura les petites de ses bras, et la plus jeune me fixa à nouveau de ses grands yeux bleus.  
Je me rappelle avoir eu très mal à la tête.

« Ils sont où ? »  
J'étais bien incapable de répondre à la question de Gustav. Les tambours qui avaient soudain décider de s'animer au fond de mon crâne commençaient tout juste à se calmer, et j'avais encore des taches noires devant les yeux. J'essayai tant bien que mal de me raccrocher au mur.  
« Eh, oh, Bill ! » s'exclama tout à coup Georg.  
Il me rattrapa juste avant que mes jambes me lâchent. C'était bizarre, mais avec la disparition des trois mômes, j'avais l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose d'important.

* * *

_Excusez ce chapitre un peu court, mais je commençai à craindre de prendre du retard sur le chapitre de dimanche prochain et j'y ai mis tous les éléments importants qui devaient s'y trouver, donc…_

_Merci de me lire, et aussi de laisser des reviews ! (surtout si vous m'avez dans vos alertes/favoris, car je connais vos noms ! :p)_


	7. Chapitre V: Comme un objet

_Voila le chapitre 5. Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard, particulièrement auprès de Ariani Lee Gore et de Rebeldeway, qui ont pris la peine de me laisser des reviews. Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai eu un gros coup de déprime ces deux dernières semaines, et que quand ça m'arrive, le seul fait de me lever me pompe toute mon énergie. Alors écrire...  
Pardon encore, et bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre V**

**Comme un objet**

La suite de la tournée s'enchaîna à un rythme effréné. Après Strasbourg, se fut le Luxembourg, Paris, et le 15 mai, nous étions déjà à Dijon. Ca nous faisait énormément de bien ; je n'avais pas pu réprimer un éclat de rire lorsque j'avais revu pour la première fois Bill faire des sauts de puce sur la scène. Et puis ça nous épuisait tellement que, le soir, nous n'avions pas le temps de nous angoisser : nous tombions sur nos lit et dans les bras de Morphée instantanément, pour ne nous réveiller qu'au petit matin. J'avais l'impression de ne pas rêver du tout.  
En sortant de la scène de Dijon, je posai à Bill la question qui me trottait dans la tête depuis le premier concert de Paris.  
« T'as changé quelque chose, dans ta façon de chanter ? »  
Son regard surpris me fit comprendre que si c'était le cas, il ne s'en était pas aperçu.  
« Sérieux, p'tit frère, j'ai l'impression que tu chantes plus exactement de la même façon. Mais plutôt mieux, en fait.  
- Bah ça doit être le métier qui rentre. A force de multiplier les concerts, je dois m'améliorer… »  
Je sentis un sourire de fierté me taquiner les lèvres. Si je m'étais écouté, je lui aurais passé fraternellement la main dans les cheveux. Mais en fait, j'avais pas envie qu'elle soit toute gluante de gel.

Le retour à l'hôtel fut serein. Nous nous sommes tous retrouvés dans la chambre de Bill – la plus grande, en fait c'était presque un petit appartement avec une petite cuisine, lave-linge, vaisselle et tout – et on s'était affalés devant la télé. Pas que TV5 soit une chaîne qui nous passionne, mais au moins y avait des sous-titres allemand. N'ayant cependant pas grand-chose à cirer de la vie du peuple des machin-truc-chouettes du fin fond du Népal – ou de la Mongolie ? –, j'ai vite repris ma gratte, essayant toujours de coller un riff sur la nouvelle chanson de Bill.  
Un bruit de sonnette m'arracha à ma guitare. Je me traînai en bâillant jusqu'à la porte.  
« C'est qui ? » criai-je en arrivant face à l'entrée.  
A ma grande surprise, la réponse se fit en anglais.  
« Il faut que je vous parle, M. Kaulitz. »  
Je m'étais figé au milieu de l'entrée, inquiet. Cette angoisse qui s'était calmée depuis une semaine me revint en pleine figure.  
« Allez vous-en ! m'écriai-je finalement, la voix un peu rauque, avant d'ajouter : on ne donne pas d'interviews.  
- Je ne veux pas vous poser de questions, c'est moi qui ait des choses à vous dire. »  
Bill, qui avait dû m'emboîter le pas quand je m'étais levé, posa une main sur mon épaule. Nous nous sommes rapprochés lentement de la porte, nos deux acolytes juste derrière. J'entrebâillai prudemment la porte.  
« Vous voulez nous dire quoi ?  
- D'abord laissez-moi me présenter : je suis l'agent Bakers, du FBI de Terre Alpha.  
- Mais bien sûr, rétorqua Bill. Et les petits hommes verts logent chez nous.  
- Nous avons de nouvelles informations. A propos de la cassette. »  
Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade, tout comme celui de mon frère que je sentait contre mon dos.  
« La cassette, » répétai-je.  
Il hocha la tête et je m'écartai pour le laisser rentrer. Nous nous sommes mis à l'observer, cherchant le moindre signe menaçant chez notre interlocuteur. Il ne paraissait pas bien dangereux de prime abord : il était plus petit que moi, mince, mais pas gringalet non plus. Je lui donnais trente ans, à tout casser.  
« Vous voulez un café ? » proposa poliment Gustav.

Dix minutes plus tard, nous étions tous les cinq dans le coin cuisine, une tasse fumante devant notre nez, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.  
« Alors ? demandai-je. Qu'est-ce que les espions de la plus grande démocratie du monde ont découvert ?  
- Déjà, que votre cas n'est pas isolé.  
- Ah ouais ? fit Bill en haussant le sourcil.  
- Non, j'ai même peur que les enlèvements ne se fasse à grande échelle. »  
Il y eut un silence consterné.  
« Alors c'est définitif, devinai-je. C'est bien un enlèvement. »  
Bakers acquiesça.  
« On pense que certains réseaux ont trouvé un moyen de piocher parmi les habitants de la deuxième Terre – euh… c'est comme ça qu'on vous appelle, chez nous – pour s'alimenter avec un risque moindre : on a du mal à les soupçonner, puisque normalement tous les transits entre nos planètes sont contrôlés.  
- Et, euh… C'est quoi ces réseaux ? interrogea Bill.  
- Ca dépend. Certains servent à organiser des combats à mort entre chiens et humains, ou entre les scorns et les humains.  
- C'est quoi un scorn ? fit Georg.  
- Des mutants. Genre X-Men, mais euh… Nettement moins sympathique.  
- C'est un Doppelganger, en fait, pensai-je à haute voix.  
- Euh… Ouais, enfin moi je les appelle des scorns. Sinon, les autres réseaux s'occupent de fournir de la main d'œuvre gratuite… Ou des prostitués à peu de frais. »  
Bill me lança un regard explicite. On était bien d'accord : avec la veine qu'on se trimbalait ses derniers mois, on avait 95 de chances que le dernier cas soit le bon.  
« Et les autres personnes enlevées, repris-je, elles aussi sont amnésiques ?  
- C'est là que le bât blesse. On a put interroger que vous, pour le moment.  
- Les autres veulent pas vous parler ? »  
Bakers eut l'air gêné.  
« En fait, euh…  
- Crachez le morceau, à la fin ! s'énerva Bill.  
- Vous êtes les seuls. »  
Vas-y, enfonce le clou.  
« Vous êtes les seuls à être rentrés. Tout ceux qu'on a retrouvé, à part vous, étaient chez nous. Et ils étaient morts. »

Je suppose qu'il est inutile de vous le dire, mais je vous le confirme quand même : ça a jeté un sacré froid. Evidemment, c'est Gustav qui s'est décidé à poser des questions. Bill était trop abasourdi – pour tout dire, il avait l'air d'avoir avalé une douzaine d'œufs avec leurs coquilles et la poule en prime – et moi, que dire ? Si je m'étais écouté, j'aurais couru m'enfermer dans la salle de bain et me planquer dans la baignoire en hurlant. Heureusement, je n'avais pas encore perdu le contrôle de mon corps à ce point, je me suis donc contenté de fixer ma tasse de café droit dans les yeux et de tirer une tronche de trois kilomètres et demi.  
Il s'en était probablement fallut de peu. Qu'est-ce qui fait que nous n'avions pas partagé le sort des autres ? Il y a des fois où j'ai regretté que certaines choses n'arrive jamais qu'à moi, mais là… Je ressentais un infini soulagement de ne pas avoir partagé le destin de tout un chacun. Mais quand même.  
Il s'en était sûrement fallut de peu.

« Vous savez quoi sur ces réseaux ? demanda Gustav, l'air très sérieux.  
- Ben pas grand-chose, en fait, répondit Bakers, ennuyé. Le problème c'est qu'ils agissent souvent des secteurs dans lesquels nous sommes mal implantés.  
- C'est-à-dire ? Old Downtown est mal fréquenté à ce point ? »  
Bakers secoua la tête.  
« Le problème, ce n'est pas Old Downtown. Quand ils arrivent là-bas avec… Avec leur « nouvel arrivage », si je puis dire, c'est trop tard. En fait, tout se passe dans le ghetto.  
- Et c'est où, ça ? continua Gustav. Je vous signale qu'on n'a jamais mis les pieds à Washington.  
- Le ghetto, c'est tout autour… C'est un truc gigantesque. Y a des quartiers où ça va, on gère. Et puis y en a d'autres… »  
Son visage s'assombrit, et il se mit à remuer nerveusement une cuillère dans son café.  
« Le quartier sud-américain, Barrios Suristas, ou le quartier tchétchène, Little Grozny… Sans compter les coins entièrement contrôlés par les mafias, où il nous est strictement défendu de mettre les pieds. »  
Il fit une longue pause. Sentant le silence s'éterniser, je levai les yeux et compris qu'il m'observait depuis un moment.  
« C'est l'enfer, là-bas. On peut pas bosser correctement. Même les gamins sont armés jusqu'aux dents, ils sautent sur le premier flic qui passe ! Honnêtement, si on arrive pas à trouver une autre piste, je doute qu'on arrive vraiment à comprendre ce qui s'est passé. »  
J'entendis Bill étouffer un sanglot. Il s'était un peu détourné de nous, cachait de sa main une moitié de son visage, et sur l'autre, je voyais une grosse larme couler jusque sur son menton. Cette fois-ci, Bakers ne semblait pas vouloir en finir avec cette chape de plomb qui pesait lourdement sur nous.

Finalement, il s'est levé.  
« Je vous laisse. Si jamais on a du nouveau, je vous en informe. »  
Je hochai la tête sans conviction. A quoi bon ? C'était gros comme une maison que l'enquête allait encore piétiner des semaines. Ca faisait presque un mois, et qu'est-ce qu'on avait ? Une pauvre cassette où on nous apercevait pendant trois secondes. Ca cassait pas des briques, hein…  
« Merci d'être venu, » lui fis-je mollement en le raccompagnant à la porte ;  
Il me salua d'un signe de tête avant de refermer la porte. Je suis resté là plusieurs secondes, planté comme un con, d'abord en me frottant le visage comme pour me réveiller de ce cauchemar, puis en poussant des gémissements nerveux.  
« Hé, ho, Tom ! »  
Georg, qui était derrière moi, me pris par les épaules et me força à m'asseoir sur le sol.  
« Eh, calme-toi. »  
Je respirai profondément, faisant refluer les larmes qui avaient commencé à s'amonceler derrière mes yeux.  
« Tu vas mieux ? »  
J'acquiesçai. Tout à coup, je réalisai que Bill et Gustav étaient restés dans la cuisine. Je me relevai d'un seul coup.  
« Bill ? »  
Mon jumeau avait collé son visage contre l'épaule du batteur et pleurait à chaudes larmes. De nouveau, je suis resté pantelant. Les larmes de Bill, qui trahissait sa rage et son sentiment d'impuissance, me renvoyaient en pleine gueule ma propre impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose que je ne retrouverai jamais – un morceau de cœur, d'âme ou d'entrailles.  
Putain, j'avais mal.

Nous avons tous sursauté quand la porte s'est rouverte en claquant. Georg s'est précipité pour voir ce qui se passait, et je l'entendis crier d'un ton indigné :  
« Ca va pas de rentrer comme ça ? Vous avez pas le droit d'aller et venir comme ça ! »  
Bakers lui répondit grossièrement et s'engouffra dans la cuisine.  
« Venez voir, » nous ordonna-t-il.  
J'ai obéis, machinalement. Il était rentré dans la chambre, avait allumé la télé, et zappait à tout allure. Il finit enfin par trouver ce qu'il voulait : CNN, la chaîne de télé d'information américaine, diffusée partout dans le monde.  
« J'ai parlé trop vite tout à l'heure. On a eu un coup de chance. Un super, méga coup de chance. »  
La présentatrice télé parlait très vite, et avec un accent que je ne saisissais pas bien.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de crier.  
- Oh ça va, du calme, on l'a trouvée !  
- Trouvé qui ?  
- La responsable ! »  
Au moment où il disait ça, il pointa du doigt l'écran. Et c'est alors qu'elle est apparue.

J'ignore pourquoi, mon cœur a bondi en voyant son visage. Et j'ai retenu ma respiration en croisant son regard. Et puis tout a changé, en une demie-seconde.  
Bon dieu, je me suis mis à haïr cette fille. Vraiment, si c'était elle qui nous avait fait ça… Je crois que j'étais capable de la tuer.

_Si ça vous a plu, le petit bouton submit review n'a pas changé de place. A la semaine prochaine!_


	8. Chapitre VI: Priez pour nous

**Chapitre VI**

**Priez pour nous**

* * *

Que les choses soient bien claires : je ne suis pas prof parce que j'aime ça. Je suis profs parce que mes parents l'étaient, que c'est mieux payé que l'usine, moins dangereux que le deal, moins dégradant que le trottoir, et qu'en tant qu'enfant prodige, l'université de mon quartier – la très prestigieuse ULIS**(1)** – m'offrait un poste en or et un salaire décent qui nous permettait de garder l'appart de fonction qu'on a faillit retirer à mes vieux – j'avais à peine treize ans.  
C'était ma sixième année d'enseignement, et j'étais à présent sûre que je détestai autant l'école du côté du prof que du côté de l'élève. En plus, j'avais toujours haï la médecine et ça ne me réjouissait pas d'enseigner une matière aussi chiante. J'avais cru que je me réconcilierai avec mon boulot quand l'université Gallaudet, à côté des Pyramides, au centre même de Washington, m'a proposé d'enseigner la littérature ; mais ça n'a pas marché. Pas à cause de la matière, cette fois, mais à cause des étudiants, ces petits imbéciles.  
Parmi les centaines d'étudiants que j'ai déjà croisé après deux ans seulement à bosser à Gallaudet, j'en ai croisé plusieurs qui sont comme moi. Je veux dire, des Doppelgangers, avec ce même pouvoir, ou cette même déchirure, comme on dit, celle qui fait que vous savez tout, que vous avez le don de tout connaître.  
La première chose que j'ai pensé en les voyant, c'était : mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutent encore là, à l'université, alors qu'ils sont beaucoup plus vieux que moi ?  
Non, vraiment, je déteste être prof.

Tout en dispensant un cours d'anatomie, je pensais donc à bien autre chose. En fait, je repensai à mes petits frères et sœurs, et ça me mettait sérieusement en rogne. J'avais failli coller la raclée de sa vie à Yanel, et c'est tout juste si Lotta a pu me retenir. Mais quelle idée stupide ils avaient eu ! Comment avaient-ils pu penser que j'approuverai leur petite excursion sur la deuxième terre ? Surtout que ces petits imbéciles n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de se faire repérer par les garçons !  
Je savais que tout ça, c'était la faute de Morgui. Le problème de cette gamine, c'est qu'elle a toujours été adorable. Elle persuade qui elle veut de faire ce qu'elle veut, d'abord avec ces jolis yeux bleus, et quand ça ne suffit pas, elle sort l'artillerie lourde : son pouvoir. Papa faisait pareil. Manque de bol pour elle, il y a une personne sur qui le pouvoir de papa n'a jamais marché et sur laquelle son pouvoir ne servira jamais à rien. Et cette personne, c'est moi.  
Le truc, c'est qu'elle avait sept ans. Elle était donc totalement irresponsable. C'est pour ça qu'après l'avoir copieusement engueulée, j'ai fait pareil avec Luthi, qui a deux ans de plus et aurait du donc savoir qu'elle ne devait pas suivre tous les caprices de sa sœur, et j'ai carrément giflé Yanel, qui n'avait aucune excuse étant donné qu'il allait avoir ses quinze ans l'été suivant.

Dans le bus qui me ramenait chez moi, je sentis mon portable vibrer dans la poche de ma veste. Je décrochai en râlant.  
« Allô ?  
- Salut Théna, c'est Agnès. »  
Ma mauvaise humeur diminua d'un seul coup.  
« Oh, Ala ! Tu vas bien ?  
- Ben écoute… »  
Avec Ala, pas besoin de faire trop la conversation, elle a toujours un milliard de choses à me dire – parfois, j'aimerais bien pouvoir en placer une… Enfin bref.  
« Euh… Et tu fais quoi, là ? finit-elle par me demander – quand même.  
- Je m'apprête à partir en expédition à Little Grozny, pourquoi ? »  
La réaction vint au bout d'à peu près cinq secondes.  
« Euh… Théna ? T'es pas bien ? »  
Une demie-heure plus tard, elle m'attendait de pied ferme devant mon immeuble.

Ce n'est que mon avis, mais je trouve Ala très mignonne. C'est clair qu'elle serait mieux avec dix, voire quinze kilos de moins, mais je vois pas comment elle pourrait les perdre étant donné qu'elle a déjà un appétit de moineau… En attendant, elle a quand même un joli visage, avec d'attendrissante taches de rousseur et de minuscules lunettes, et une très longue chevelure noire. Enfin moi, je l'ai toujours trouvée jolie.  
Ala s'est tirée de chez elle il y a quelques années. Elle avait seize ans, quittait le joli appartement de fonction de ses parents – des profs, eux aussi, quelle surprise ! – et se retrouvait… Euh… Ben dans la merde. La première fois que je l'ai croisée, moi prof, elle gardienne de nuit dans un des bâtiments de l'ULIS, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'elle était une Doppelganger, et qu'on avait le même pouvoir. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas comme moi, qui avait réussi à brûler toutes les étapes, ni comme les couillons de l'université, qui se complaisait dans leur cocon.  
Elle était seule, sans soutien. Avec une seule trouille : que ses parents comprennent ce qu'elle était. Vingt minutes plus tard, elle pleurait dans mes bras ; deux jours encore, et elle avait une vraie piaule et un boulot dans un théâtre où j'avais des relations. Elle était plutôt douée pour l'écriture, elle avait fini par se créer une petite notoriété.

Ala, surtout, avait une volonté de fer. Et là, elle était pas décidée à me lâcher.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire à Little Grozny ? C'est pas moi qui suis sensée être suicidaire ?  
- Dis, tu te rappelles des jumeaux ? »  
Elle a froncé les sourcils.  
« Les deux mecs, très mignons et complètement déphasés ?  
- Ouais, ceux-là. Y a un truc, à Little Grozny, avec leurs noms dessus. Je dois le récupérer. Et le foutre au feu, accessoirement…  
- T'es complètement malade. »  
Elle poussa un gros soupir et me fit son regard de fille raisonnable.  
« Bon, on y va quand ? »

J'avais décidé d'attendre le soir de cette soirée du quatorze mai pour y aller. Pas que se soit le moment le plus sûr, mais le meilleur moyen de pas trop se faire repérer. En attendant, c'était soirée au bar avec toute la tribu. Enfin… Avec ses membres presque majeurs.  
J'avais laissé à Youn la garde des trois petits et un billet de dix dollars – pour me faire pardonner : je l'aurais emmené en temps normal, mais je tenais à ce que les trois crapauds restent sous surveillance. Youn n'avait peut-être que quinze ans et demi, mais avec lui, même Morgui filait droit. Elle aurait sans doute pu le contrôler, pourtant ; mais il lui filait tellement la trouille qu'elle n'avait encore jamais osé essayer.  
Pour Ala et moi, c'était menthe à l'eau. Il fallait rester sobre pour notre petite expédition. Lotta non plus ne buvait pas – elle, l'alcool, à part le cidre… Mais les trois autres s'étaient quelque peu lâchés. Je n'ai pas d'habitude de les voir aussi torché – en temps normal, c'est moi la plus bourrée, ou pas loin.  
Ca me faisait donc un drôle d'effet de voir Nathi frotter son corps mince d'éphèbe contre tout les individus mâles les plus baraqués et poilus de la piste de danse – c'est fou ce que mon frangin peut avoir mauvais goût en matière d'homme – tandis que Magib, encore plus délurée qu'à l'ordinaire, était à deux doigts de nous faire un strip-tease sur la table. Heureusement, elle s'en abstint.  
Gabi, lui, une fois ses trois vodka-orange avalée, s'était soudain découvert une folle envie de tendresse. Il s'était collé à moi et quémandait de multiples bisous, que je m'empressait de lui donner. J'aime, que dis-je, j'adore tous mes frères et sœurs, même cette emmerdeuse de Magib et cette peste de Morgui, mais depuis toujours, Nathi et Gabi étaient mes préférés. J'en serais tombée amoureuse, s'ils n'avaient pas été mes frères. J'aime protéger leurs corps graciles, j'aime leurs câlins affectueux, et j'aime quand ils me consolent…  
Finalement, Nathi revint de la piste de danse et s'écroula à moitié sur la table, totalement hilare.  
« Alors, grande folle, tu t'amuses bien ? lui lança Gabi, qui quitta mes genoux pour ceux du danseur, lui claquant un baiser bruyant sur la joue.  
- Ah, Gabi, j'ai trop envie de me taper un mec, là, tout de suite… »  
Je poussai un soupir d'agacement. Je déteste quand il nous joue les chiennes en chaleur. J'en profitai pour jeter un coup d'œil à Ala. C'était l'heure d'y aller. Je me tournai vers Lotta.  
« Tu veux bien t'assurer qu'ils rentrent à la maison sans problèmes ? »  
Elle hocha la tête.  
« Merci, t'es un amour. »

A la sortie du bar, nous fîmes un inventaire.  
« PCG ? »  
Je brandis ma carte, et elle brandit la sienne. Elles étaient de la même provenance. Je le savais, puisque c'était moi qui lui avait fournie : j'avais mon petit réseau, et je fournissais tout mes petits protégés. Avec cette carte établissant la pureté de leurs gènes, ils ne risquaient pas de se retrouver dans un camp pour mutants dangereux…  
« Babyslasher ? »  
Nous nous montrâmes nos armes ; Ala aussi vouait un culte aux armes blanches. Nous avons entamé notre périple vers Little Grozny.  
Nous avons pris les derniers métros pour arriver là bas, et nous allions attendre les premiers pour rentrer. Ca allait être une sale nuit.  
Cette fois-ci, pas de militaires, mais des obus. Par chance, nous étions dans un secteur qui, ce soir-là, n'était pas dans leur ligne de mire. C'était crade, moche, déprimant à souhait, mais aucune bombe ne nous tomba sur le crâne. Je n'y avait pas pensé la première fois que j'étais venue – je devais être trop crevée, ou alors c'était la nuit qui rendait tout plus lugubre – mais je pensai soudain que Derenska**(2)**, qui avait fondé ce quartier en pensant à sa ville natale, devait nous faire une bonne déprime en voyant ce qu'était devenu Little Grozny.

J'avais souvent rencontré Derenska avant que les Américains ne reprennent la TAO**(3)**. J'étais le petit génie du pôle médecine de l'ULIS, il avait donc demandé à me voir. Il m'avait dit que j'étais la preuve qu'être un Doppelganger pouvait être un don… Tu parles, Charles. J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé Derenska, mais son grand défaut, c'est d'être naïf.  
C'est peut-être sa déchirure qui veut ça. Son pouvoir de Doppelganger. Le même que mon frère, Gabi : ils ont un monstre terrifiant en eux, mais une apparence de gamin. Avec Gabi, on arrivait encore, en ce temps-là, à justifier son apparence de pré-ado par un retard de croissance – après tout, Nathi, qui a le même âge, faisait très jeune aussi pour vingt piges. Avec Derenska, c'était impossible : il devait avoir cinquante ans, minimum, peut-être aux alentours de quarante-cinq la dernière fois qu'on s'était croisés.  
Est-ce que c'était le corps de ses douze ans qui l'a poussé à croire que la TAO pouvait marcher ? Comment peut-on être convaincu qu'un pays formé avec tous les exclus de la Terre deviendrait l'état idéal ? Et que tous suivraient sa fameuse religion œcuménique ? Il était tellement mignon, Derenska. Et tellement pas réaliste. Et puis franchement, sa religion… Je crois en mes saints, mais le dieu unique… Après tout, il n'a jamais rien fait pour moi, pourquoi croirais-je qu'il existe ?  
Je l'avais aimé, Derenska, parce qu'il avait été le premier à me dire à quel point j'étais intelligente, et pas seulement parce que j'avais le don. Même sans ça, disait-il, j'aurais été brillante. Ca m'avait fait tellement plaisir ! Avec le recul, j'étais pas tellement sûre que c'était totalement vrai. Mais je suis quand même plus dégourdie que ces andouilles, aux Pyramides, qui sont comme moi mais qui traînent toujours sur les bancs de l'université à vingt balais ; alors qu'avec ça, on pourrait faire ce qu'on veut. Enfin presque.

Finalement, cette fois, nous sommes arrivée à bon port. L'immeuble était miteux, cela va sans dire.  
« Fais le guet, chuchotai-je à Ala. Je peux en avoir pour longtemps. »  
Elle acquiesça gravement. Moi, j'entrai dans l'immeuble, déterminée et avec une haine farouche au fond de l'estomac. Cherchant un peu de calme, je portai ma main à ma gorge et serrai mes médailles.  
« Je vous salue Marie pleine de grâce ; le Seigneur est avec vous. Vous êtes bénie enter toutes les femmes et Jésus… »  
Ce ne fut pas difficile pour moi d'ouvrir la porte. Une simple pensée… Parfois mes déchirures m'amusent. Mais seulement parfois.  
« … Le fruit de vos entrailles, est béni. »  
Je m'introduisis silencieusement dans le petit appartement. L'homme que je cherchai était sous mes yeux ; il était affalé devant un match de base-ball, avec des emballages de KFC sur la table, somnolant à moitié. Je déteste tellement ce genre de salaud, j'en aurais fait de la charpie sur le champ. Malheureusement, j'avais encore besoin de lui.  
« Sainte Marie, Mère de Dieu… »  
Ma voix n'était plus qu'un souffle.  
« Priez pour nous pauvres pécheurs… »  
J'étais tout près de lui, à présent.  
« Maintenant et à l'heure de notre mort. »  
Je lui posai la lame sur la gorge.  
« Hello, Jake. Ca me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir. »

Ce connard avait un flingue à portée de main. Je l'ai envoyé valdinguer aussi sec, évidemment. Et je l'ai projeté aussitôt contre un mur, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.  
« Ecoute, ça peut être très long, ou très rapide. »  
Je l'ai pris par le col et lui ai braqué le babyslasher sous le nez.  
« Tu vas me dire ce que je veux entendre, et sans broncher.  
- Qui t'envoie ? réussit-il à me demander d'une voix rauque.  
- Personne, Jake. Absolument personne. Il n'y a pas d'intermédiaire qui tienne, tout est entre toi et moi. »  
Pendant que je le laissai reprendre un peu son souffle, je me plongeai dans le passé de cet homme, ou ce que j'arrivais à en savoir d'après les traces écrites qu'il avait laissé et qui soudain jaillissaient à mon esprit. C'était un de ces types médiocres et pervers qui abondent dans le ghetto ; un élève sans intérêt, un mauvais joueur de foot, qui n'avait pas de job officiel. Sa femme l'avait quitté, soutenant qu'il s'intéressait plus à ses petits neveux et aux adolescents du quartier qu'à elle… Et c'était de ce trafic qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à récemment… Il s'en fallut de peu que je lui crève les yeux sur-le-champ.  
« Il y a trois mois de ça, ta petite bande de clown et toi, vous vous en êtes pris à mon frère. Ce serait une raison suffisante pour que je t'écorche vif, mais il se trouve que tu as aussi fait venir des garçons de la deuxième Terre… »  
Il me jetait des regards bizarres – visiblement, il ne voyait pas où je voulais en venir.  
« Je sais que tu gardes leurs noms quelque part sur une liste. Il me faut cette liste. »  
Ca y est, il avait l'air de comprendre.  
« Alors, la liste ? Elle est sur ton disque dur ? »  
Il secoua la tête.  
« N… Non, elle est sur papier. »  
Il me désigna un tiroir, sur lequel je me ruai. Alors qu'il faisait mine de remuer, je lui hurlai de ne pas bouger. Et comme il s'immobilisait à nouveau, les yeux agrandis de surprise, je lui montrai un cahier.  
« C'est ça ?  
- Non, c'est… C'est un carnet. Noir. »  
Ah oui ! Mon pouls s'accéléra quand je mis la main dessus. Sur la première page, la date de mise en service du carnet… Décembre 2k47. C'était ça ! Enfin ! Je retournai vers Jake, dont les joues s'affaissaient de minute en minute.  
« C'est le seul exemplaire ? »  
Il fit signe que oui.  
Il venait de vivre sa dernière heure.

Je suis ressortie de là excitée comme une puce. J'avais la liste, l'autre salaud avait rendu l'âme, et j'avais évité les taches. Ala vint vers moi d'un démarche trahissant son anxiété.  
« Alors ?  
- C'est bon, Ala, je l'ai… »  
Comme elle voulait que je lui montre le carnet, je l'ouvris pour que nous le feuilletions ensemble. Chaque page donnait les noms de garçons que ce gang avait pris au piège, suivi de leur âge et de quelques mots sur leur apparence physique. Brusquement, je me suis mise à pleurer en voyant défiler tous ses mômes, qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne.  
J'ai lu leurs noms à la date du onze février. Tom Kaulitz, 18 ans, grand, maigre, piercing à la lèvre, blond, yeux marrons. Bill Kaulitz, 18 ans, grand, maigre, brun, piercing et tatouages, l'air d'une fille. Et puis plus loin… Nathanael Talleyrand, 20 ans. Petit. Maigre. Cheveux noirs, yeux gris. L'air d'un môme.  
L'air d'un môme, y avait pas de doute.  
Mais il n'avait pas gardé mon frère longtemps : il n'y avait que quatre noms après lui, et datés du même jour que lui…  
Je fermai le carnet d'un coup sec. J'allais le brûler dès mon retour.

Et puis il y a eu les sirènes, et les flics. Je sentis ma bouche se contracter nerveusement ; ne pouvaient-ils pas me laisser faire mon boulot ? Ils se mirent à contrôler tout le monde. Notre tour se passa plutôt bien, jusqu'au moment où un des types me prit le carnet des mains. Ala, qui comprit aussitôt que les choses allaient mal tourner, commença à prendre ses distances, comme si nous étions venues séparément.  
« Ca, c'est rien du tout… »  
Mais le flic montra l'objet à ses collègues et bientôt, les six membres de la patrouille étaient penchés dessus. Et ils m'embarquèrent dans la foulée. Merde, merde.  
Oh, merde.

Au petit matin, on m'apprit qu'il y avait dans ce carnet plusieurs noms correspondant à des personnes disparues ou à des victimes d'abus sexuels. Je m'en serai doutée. Dans la foulée, on me tira le portrait et, lorsque je fus transférée à la maison d'arrêt, les caméras ne perdirent pas une miette de mon trajet.  
Et je vis les journaux du soir. Nous étions le 15 mai 2048, et, rebaptisée Anne T. par les journalistes, j'étais devenue une trafiquante d'êtres humains, une ravisseuse d'enfant. Pour la deuxième fois en quelques heures, j'ai pleuré. Et j'ai serré mes médailles.  
« Je vous salue, Marie pleine de grâce ; le Seigneur est avec vous. »  
J'essayai de me rasséréner en pensant que je ne resterai pas là longtemps, Ala et moi savions à qui s'adresser pour sortir de là, je savais aussi que personne dans le ghetto ne s'intéresserait à ce « scoop » et que je serai oubliée quelques semaines plus tard ; et c'était effectivement ce qui allait se passer ; mais là, c'était plus fort que moi.  
« Vous êtes bénie entre toutes les femmes et Jésus, le fruit de vos entrailles, est béni. »  
Mon esprit tournait dans tous les sens. Il allait exploser.  
« Sainte Marie, Mère de Dieu, priez pour nous pauvres pécheurs, maintenant et à l'heure de notre mort. »  
Je fus prise de hoquets.  
« Priez pour nous. »  
Ma voix se tarit.  
« Priez pour… »

* * *

**(1)** Acronyme d'Université & Laboratoire Ismaïl (Derenska). L'acronyme est uniquement en français dans le jeu bien qu'il ait lieu aux Etats-Unis, je ne me risquerai pas à le traduire.

**(2)** Derenska, comme son nom ne l'indique pas, est un personnage masculin. Il est tchétchène, et donc il devrait s'appeler Derenski, mais je suppose que les auteurs d'_Amnesya 2k51_ ne sont pas des spécialistes des noms russes et ont fait une petite erreur.

**(3)** TAO est l'acronyme de Terre d'Accueil Œcuménique. Vous aurez plus de détails sur la TAO au prochain chapitre. Pour l'acronyme en français, cf. **(1)**

_Ben, euh... Pour une fois, je trouve que j'ai vraiment bien travaillé (d'habitude je suis la première à dire que mes chapitres sont nuls).  
Donc si vous êtes aussi de cet avis, ce serait gentil de laisser une review... (Comme d'habitude, je m'adresse surtout aux personnes qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris mais ne prennent pas trois secondes pour me laisser un mot... n'est-ce pas?)_


	9. Chapitre VII: Son visage

**Chapitre VII**

**Son Visage**

Et puis soudain, elle, sur l'écran.

Quand il avait dit « _we found her_, on l'a trouvée », je m'étais imaginé une espèce de gargouille, un amazone très laide et très balèze. Mais elle n'était rien de tout ça.  
Comparée aux deux gorilles qui l'encadraient, elle paraissait absolument minuscule. Elle n'était pas bien grosse ; elle avait l'air malade et des soubresauts agitaient ses bras longilignes et ses épaules tombantes. En regardant bien, on pouvait voir une longue queue de cheval brune coulait dans son dos, et je me rendis compte qu'elle tordait nerveusement sa bouche dans un tic nerveux.  
Et puis elle tourna ses yeux vers la caméra et je ne pus réprimer un frisson.  
_Ces yeux me disaient quelque chose._

Cette impression passa aussi vite qu'elle était venue. A un moment, j'avais l'impression de savoir exactement qui elle était, et la seconde d'après, ce n'était plus que de grands yeux marrons chargés de colère qui me fixaient. Quoiqu'il en soit, il fallait bien avouer que son regard était assez terrifiant.  
Bakers repartit aussi brusquement qu'il était revenu, nous laissant seuls avec CNN. Georg, dans un éclair de lucidité que ni Tom ni moi n'étions en état d'avoir, il commença à prendre quelques notes sur ce que disaient les journalistes yankees : cette fille, elle s'appelait Anne T., elle avait dix-neuf ans et elle venait de Washington – comme par hasard. Ou plus précisément, du ghetto de Washington.

« Il a quoi de spécial par rapport aux autres ghettos, le ghetto de Washington ? »  
Je posais la question aux autres, sans vraiment attendre de réponse. Nous étions de nouveau tous devant mon ordinateur, s'apprêtant à lancer de nouvelles recherches sur le web. Gustav, le plus renseigné de nous tous sur Alpha, haussa les épaules et m'intima de commencer la recherche. J'inscrivis les mots-clés « ghetto », « Alpha » et « Washington » dans la fenêtre de Google.  
Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver ça.  
Vous auriez pensé, vous, que dans un futur proche du nôtre, un état serait fondé à l'intérieur même des Etats-Unis, à quelques kilomètres de sa capitale ? Moi pas.

En 2020, nous apprit le site, était née la TAO, Terre d'Accueil Oecuménique. C'était un énorme morceau de terre collé à Washington, donnée à un gamin – oui, un môme ! – tchétchène du nom d'Ismaïl Derenska, en récompense de son aide précieuse dans le combat contre le terrorisme et Al-Qaida.  
Enfin même ça, ça me semble un peu léger pour justifier le don d'un état à un môme de douze ans. Mais bizarrement, il ne s'en était pas si mal tiré… Au début. Il avait fondé un premier quartier, Little Grozny, d'après sa ville natale, et avait appelé tous les déshérités de la Terre à venir s'y réfugier. Beau projet ! Il avait fondé sa propre religion, avec de la tolérance à tout bout de champ, créé un immense pôle scientifique avec son université, pour un peu, ça tenait presque la route.  
Et puis ça avait dû merder quelque part.

Parce qu'en 2048, la TAO n'existait déjà plus. En fait, elle avait disparu en 2042, lorsque un président américain un peu allumé avait décidé de reprendre le terrain. Une vraie guerre civile. Et maintenant, c'était quoi, le ghetto de Washington ?  
A peu près ce qu'on peut faire de pire dans un roman de SF particulièrement pessimiste, dans la catégorie « chaos total ».

Je ne sais pas quelle nuit Gustav et Georg ont passé après ça. Probablement pas excellente. Pour Tom et moi, elle marqua le retour de l'Angoisse, avec majuscule au début. Je suis allé rejoindre mon frère dans sa chambre. Il fixait le mur, l'air vaguement hébété – la fatigue, sans doute. On s'est allongés sur le lit et nous nous sommes serrés mutuellement, très fort. Je savais ce qui passait dans sa tête.  
Cette fille, oui, cette fille… Ses yeux, son visage… Cette haine, et cette colère ! Mais contre qui ? C'était nous qui avions le droit d'être en colère ! Nous avions le droit de la haïr ! Comment pouvait-elle se permettre d'en vouloir aux autres après ce qu'elle nous avait fait ?  
Nous imaginions le ghetto, la guerre, nous, entraînés là-bas, peut-être… Et puis j'avais, nous avions aussi, un impression bizarre. Quelque chose qui clochait… Comme si notre raisonnement, toutes les informations qui parvenaient à nos cerveaux ne collaient pas…  
La répétition du lendemain fut minable. Et nous devions jouer le jour d'après à Montpellier. David était furax, bien sûr. J'ai l'impression que Gustav était encore pire : on ne sait pas trop, ni pourquoi ni comment, mais il a réussi à bousiller une paire de baguette. Pas comme d'habitude, quand il joue comme un bourrin et que la baguette se casse en deux, non. Il les as réduites en miettes, alors qu'il n'était même pas en train de frapper sa batterie.

La matin même, un de nos premiers mouvements avait été de recontacter Bakers. Mais malgré nos dizaines de coups de fil, il ne rappela pas de la journée, et il était près de deux heures du matin quand il daigna enfin nous rappeler. Je commençai par lui passer un savon.  
« Bon dieu, vous en avez mis du temps ! Alors, c'est qui cette fille ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous a fait ?  
- Je ne peux rien vous dire, Bill. »  
J'allais dire quelque chose, mais je m'arrêtai net. Sa voix était froide et impersonnelle, rien à voir avec la sympathie qu'il nous avait témoigné.  
« Comment ça, rien à nous dire ? Mais vous venez d'arrêter les responsables de notre enlèvement !  
- C'est classé secret. »  
Après, je n'entendis plus que le « bip, bip » d'un téléphone qu'on a raccroché. Furieux, je fis de même – manquant de bousiller l'appareil au passage.

Là, pour le coup, je me mis à faire les cent pas devant Gustav et Georg, assommés de fatigue ; tandis que Tom tapait nerveusement sur la table.  
« Pourquoi il ne veut plus nous aider ? pensai-je à haute voix – une voix bien trop aiguë à mon goût. C'est quoi son problème ? Maintenant qu'on a enfin une piste il nous abandonne comme si on était pas concernés pour deux ronds ! »  
Georg me pris par les épaules et me fit asseoir avec un certaine douceur.  
« Arrête Bill. Ca sert à rien, à part te rendre malade. Sérieux, arrête. »  
Il s'agenouilla devant Tom et moi, et nous fixa dans les yeux.  
« Le médecin vous avait pas filé des calmants ? » nous demanda-t-il gentiment.  
Je crois que mon frère et moi lui avons lancé le même regard, inquiet, gêné.  
« Mais… murmura Tom. C'était seulement au cas où…  
- Les garçons, je crois que c'est le moment, là, » intervint Gustav.  
Georg m'entraîna dans ma chambre d'hôtel, tandis que le batteur emmenait Tom dans la sienne. Je savais très bien où était le médicament. Je l'ai sorti, et j'ai jeté un regard un peu désespéré à mon ami.  
« Tu crois que je suis obligé ? »  
Il hocha la tête. J'ai regardé la gélule, elle était d'un bleu vif. Je l'ai avalée tout rond, sans même avoir besoin d'eau.

« Je peux aller voir Tom ? »  
Je m'étais allongé sur mon lit, claqué. Georg ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux.  
« Je suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée. Vous risquez de vous communiquer votre angoisse, et puis il est pas loin… Sa chambre est à côté. Tu le sais ! Gustav l'a pas emmené à Tombouctou… »  
J'ai doucement rigolé. Je me sentais vraiment bizarre.  
« Je vais rester là jusqu'à ce que tu dormes, d'accord ? »  
Ca n'a pas duré, je n'ai pas tenu plus de dix minutes.

Le lendemain matin, j'avais l'impression d'avoir une chape de plomb sur le crâne, et que mes sentiments s'étaient mis en position off. Mais je ne me sentais pas abruti, et mes idées étaient en fait plus claires et plus nettes.  
J'arrivai au brunch de pré-concert en pétant la forme.  
« Je sais ce qu'on va faire ! »  
Tom me fit un bref sourire et me fit signe de continuer.  
« On va téléphoner à nos avocats, et leur dire de rentrer en contact avec la justice de Terre Alpha. On va aller témoigner. Ils seront bien obligés de nous dire ce qui se passe ! »  
Mon jumeau a froncé les sourcils.  
« Tu te rends compte que ça veut dire qu'on devra aller là-bas ? Et obtenir une autorisation ?  
- On est les victimes, on a le droit d'avoir ce procès. Et puis on est les Tokio Hotel, merde ! A quoi ça nous sert d'être riches et célèbres si on ne peut même pas aller se défendre face à cette salope ? »  
Gustav a soudainement rougi et a baissé les yeux vers son bol de céréales.  
« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? lui demanda Georg.  
- Je sais pas… »  
Il a secoué la tête.  
« Une intuition. Tout ça, ça colle pas. »  
Il s'aperçut que je le regardais un peu de travers, ne voyant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.  
« Désolé. Mais sérieux, je crois qu'on ne sait pas encore tout. »

Je me suis engueulé avec David avant de monter sur scène. Contrairement à ce qu'on essaie de faire croire de temps en temps, je ne suis pas une diva qui exige sans arrêt des tas de choses sans importance. Mais là, oui, j'ai exigé.  
« Je veux y aller. Il est hors de question que Tom et moi commencions l'album suivant si on ne peut pas témoigner au procès. »  
J'ai plongé mes yeux dans les siens. Je crois qu'il avait envie de me gifler.  
« On en parlera après, Bill, bon sang, tu vas monter sur scène là !  
- Je veux que vous me disiez oui avant ! » lui hurlai-je.  
Il hésita, avant de finalement renoncer.  
« Je vous défendrai, d'accord ? Maintenant monte, et chante, bon dieu ! »  
C'était comme si on venait de m'injecter 100 000 volts dans mon sang. J'ai couru vers la scène au moment où les premiers accords retentissaient.  
« _Ab heute sind tage nur noch halb so lang… _»

* * *

_Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard. :( Et je tenais à vous prévenir qu'il n'y aurait pas de chapitre dimanche prochain: j'ai une dissert d'histoire romaine pour lundi prochain (_Guerre sociale et citoyenneté_, trop cool T-T) et ça va me bouffer mon temps et mon moral pour la fin de la semaine. Pardon, pardon, fidèles lectrices (s'il y a un fidèle lecteur dans le tas, il a le droit de me rectifier)! Si vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, vous pouvez me laisser un message pour me soutenir face au poids de l'ennui des guerres civiles dans le Latium au Ier siècle avJC...  
Pour finir sur une note positive, je vais recevoir la semaine prochaine le deuxième volume d'_Amnesya 2k51_ et donc je vais revenir avec plein de nouveaux détails pour l'arrivée de nos twins sur Alpha (parce que oui, ils vont y aller ;) )! Ca devait être mon cadeau pour ma fête, mais comme on a eu trop de mal à le commander, je vais probablement le recevoir mardi prochain en même temps que mes cadeaux d'anniversaire (j'ai dix-neuf ans mardi 6 mai)! :D  
Donc je ne m'arrête que très temporairement, et pour mieux revenir avec plein d'idée. :) Encore pardon pour le retard! Et merci de continuer à lire._


	10. Chapitre VIII: Innocente

_Oh, pardonne moi cher lecteur pour cette interruption inopinée de fic ! Je vous jure que c'était indépendant de ma volonté, tout ça c'est la faute de l'université. En plus de ça, c'était un chapitre super dur à écrire, parce qu'il était crucial alors que je n'avais quasiment rien à mettre dedans. Un grand merci à Mélina Dasgessas, sans qui ce chapitre serait encore plus court.  
__Promis, j'irais me fouetter pour me faire pardonner (genre).  
__Et merci, merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont laissés des reviews ! Vous êtes vraiment supers. Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre VIII**

**Innocente ?**

David a tenu la promesse qu'il avait faite à Bill, mais le problème est venu d'ailleurs. Il a fallut deux jours pour que nos avocats prennent contact avec Terre Alpha, avec un dossier en béton, prêts à en découdre avec Anne T. La raison pour laquelle il ne faut pas aller chercher des noises à des rockeurs, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils vont vous casser la gueule, mais parce qu'ils vont vous coller leur armée d'avocats aux fesses.  
Sauf que le travail de tout ces requins du barreau est tombé à l'eau, à notre grande consternation.

Anne T. était libre. Elle n'avait passé qu'une nuit en prison, et elle était ressortie. J'en suis resté comme deux ronds de flancs. Et puis il a fallut que je m'asseye, parce que je ne pouvais plus tenir debout. Et puis j'ai entendu la voix de Bill, assourdie de colère – il s'était arrêté de pleurer depuis qu'il prenait régulièrement les calmants du toubib.  
« Et pourquoi elle est sortie de là ?  
- Eh bien, euh… bafouilla un des avocats – un jeunot – avec l'air franchement gêné, visiblement les autorités ont considéré que le carnet retrouvé sur elle avec vos noms n'était pas une charge suffisante…  
- C'est quoi cette histoire de carnet ? interrompit Gustav.  
- Heu… Continua le jeune homme, le seul élément lié à l'enquête trouvé sur cette fille, c'est un carnet sur lequel il y avait vos noms… Et d'autres, dont des gamins disparus…  
- Et ça… C'était pas suffisant, comme preuve ? »  
J'ai rarement entendu un silence aussi assourdissant.  
« Bordel mais qu'est-ce qui leur faut ? » cria tout à coup Bill en cognant nerveusement dans la table.  
Personne ne répondit. Tous les responsables autour de nous, producteurs et avocats, étaient gênés.  
« Je… Nous allons passer un coup de fil, repris le même jeune type. Demander des renseignements. Je vous promets qu'on ne laissera pas les choses se passer comme ça. »  
Je me fendis d'un large soupir, totalement désemparé. Avant qu'on arrête Anne T., je m'étais quasiment résigné. J'avais renoncé, j'ai supposé que je ne saurais jamais rien. Et puis là, on avait la coupable sous les yeux, et… Et finalement, one ne revenait au point de départ – c'est-à-dire, nulle part. Atterré par cette constatation, je sortis, ne pouvant plus supporter l'atmosphère de consternation qui régnait dans la pièce.

On tournait tous les quatre en long, en large, en travers. Je vis soudainement Bill balancer un coup de poing dans le mur.  
Juste avant de pousser un pathétique gémissement de douleur et de saisir nerveusement sa main : cet imbécile avait réussi à se faire mal.  
« Je vais chercher de la pommade, » grommelai-je, histoire de faire quelque chose d'autre que ruminer.  
Comme un zombie, je me traînai jusqu'à l'armoire à pharmacie, en revint quasiment en rampant et commençait à enduire de pommade la main de mon jumeau, laquelle bleuissait déjà. Je sentais son cerveau fonctionner à toute allure, et toutes ses questions apparaissait dans mon esprit au fur et à mesure que son regard se faisait plus insistant envers moi.  
Pourquoi était-elle dehors ? Comment ? Et puis surtout, pourquoi nous avait-elle fait ça ? Qu'avait-elle contre nous ? Qu'avait-elle voulu nous faire ?  
Je sais que c'était les questions qu'il voulait lui poser, si elle avait été là ; juste en face de nous, droit dans les yeux, on lui aurait posé la question. Et on lui en aurait collé une ou deux. Oui, je sais, taper une fille, c'est mal.

« Ca colle pas, lâcha soudain Georg.  
- Ca c'est clair, lui répondis-je d'une voix rauque – la première fois que je parlais ce jour là. C'est vraiment pas logique de coffrer quelqu'un et de le relâcher aussi vite alors que sa culpabilité tombe sous le sens.  
- Non, non, me contredit notre ami. C'est pas ça qui cloche. »  
Il s'attira un regard torve de mon petit frère.  
« Explique-toi, lui intima-t-il.  
- Sérieux, je vois pas cette pauvre fille vous kidnapper. »  
De concert, Bill et moi poussâmes un soupir d'exaspération, agrémenté d'un « c'est pas vrai » de la part de mon jumeau.  
« T'es pas sérieux ? protestai-je.  
- Georg a pas tort, moi aussi je trouve ça bizarre, renchérit Gustav. Y a vraiment quelque chose de bizarre, là-dedans.  
- Le fait qu'on ait pu être enlevé et emmené sur une autre planète, c'est pas suffisamment bizarre pour toi ? répliquais-je en essayant de me concentrer sur la main de Bill et sur cette saloperie de pommade.  
- Tu le trouvais clair, toi, cet abruti du FBI ? riposta notre batteur aussi sec.  
- Bakers ? »  
C'est en fronçant les sourcils que mon petit frère s'était remémoré le nom du flic. On échangea un regard durant une fraction de secondes, puis je répondis pour nous deux.  
« Non.  
- On est d'accord, approuva Georg. C'était un sale con.  
- Il avait pas l'air net, et l'arrestation d'Anne T. n'avait pas l'air particulièrement réglo non plus. Sérieux, les jumeaux, on a pas toutes les cartes en mains. Et on est pas près de les avoir. »  
Soudain, j'ai vu le regard de Bill s'illuminer – vous savez, un peu comme dans les BD quand les persos ont une ampoules au-dessus de la tête.  
« Sauf…  
- … Si on va interroger nous-mêmes cette Anne entre quatre z'yeux, » complétai-je.

On a quand même attendu que la tournée soit finie. On a rongé notre frein pendant toute une semaine, la dernière semaine de concert. A chaque fois qu'on regardait en direction de David, il faisait semblant de ne pas nous voir. Tant pis. On allait encore attendre un peu.  
Le 22 mars, le lendemain du dernier concert, à la première heure, nous avions prévu un rassemblement du tonnerre.  
« David, Peter, annonça Bill en articulant parfaitement, nous allons sur Terre Alpha. »  
Puis se tournant vers les avocats, il ajouta :  
« Je compte sur vous pour nous obtenir des autorisations. Et vite. Nous devons faire l'aller et le retour avant notre concert au Parc des Princes.  
- Bill… commença Jost.  
- On ne reviendra pas dessus, le soutint Gustav. On a décidé qu'on irait là-bas parler à la police, et si possible, parler à cette fille pour tirer deux ou trois points au clair. »  
Que Gustav soutienne nos exigences ne faisait pas les affaires de David : il était, avec Georg, la moitié raisonnable du groupe. Quelque chose que moi, Bill ou les deux exigions, pouvait être sans difficulté être requalifié en caprice. Quand les deux autres s'en mêlait, c'était tout de suite plus compliqué.  
« Mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte ! s'écria notre producteur. Ce genre de procédures peut prendre des mois ! Et c'est tellement dangereux ! »  
Je me levai d'un bond, bouillant de colère et résolu à apporter mon propre assentiment à notre demande collective.  
« Puisqu'on vous dit que… »  
Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire grand-chose, parce qu'il y eut un grand bruit derrière moi, et je senti des projectiles frapper l'arrière de mes jambes. Je me retournai… Pour constater que je n'avais plus de chaise.  
Elle était tombée en miette. Je ne sais pas si c'est ça qui a cloué le bec à David.

Six jours plus tard, nous avions l'autorisation dans les mains. Certes, il nous avait fallu donner nos empreintes digitales, nos empreintes rétiniennes, un millier de photos où nous tirions la tronche, mais on nous avait donner le droit de passer. Il avait été décidé que seul Saki pourrait nous accompagner ; nous avions confiance en lui, et il était quand même suffisamment imposant pour faire fuir un certain nombre de personnes mal intentionnées.  
« Tu crois que ça va servir à quelque chose ? »  
C'était Bill.  
« T'as des doutes, maintenant ?  
- J'en ai toujours eu. »  
Nous nous sommes regardés dans les yeux.  
« Maintenant, ça ne nous coûte plus rien d'essayer. »

_/Nicky/ Oh, fini, enfin !  
__/Théna/ Pas trop tôt, je commençais à m'ennuyer.  
__/Nicky/ T'auras le droit à ton chapitre, juré.  
__/Bill/ C'est le début des _vraies_ emmerdes :'(  
__/Nicky/ Pov' poussin, tu crois pas si bien dire. ;)_

_Une petite review, malgré mon retard ?_

**_RaR:_**

_**Luc: **Merci pour ta review, ô mon unique lecteur masculin! J'espère que tu me pardonnes pour mon retard... Enfin si tu repasses dans le coin, n'hésite pas à me laisser un mot à nouveau! :) Bises  
**Maria:** Oh, mea maxima culpa, le dernier chapitre est si ancien que je ne me souviens plus si je t'ai déjà répondu par mail... Pardon, pardon. Je te remercie de ta review, c'était vraiment gentil de me soutenir. Je t'embrasse!_


	11. Chapitre IX: La Tournée des Grands Ducs

_Désolée du retaaaaaaaard! Lecteurs pardonnez-moi! :'(  
/Bill/ T'as pas un tout petit peu l'impression de te répéter, là?  
Sans commentaire. Méssant Billou._

**Chapitre IX**

**La Tournée des Grands Ducs**

Même si j'ai toujours su que je ne moisirai pas en taule, je ne vous cache pas mon immense soulagement quand je fus véritablement dehors. Ala m'attendait, adossée contre un mur, juste à l'entrée de la prison. Elle aussi parut se détendre quand je sortis, et elle s'élança vers moi.  
« Ca va, Théna ? »  
Je hochai la tête.  
« Ouais, ouais. Pas la grande forme non plus. »  
Je continuai sur ma lancée, marchant à toute vitesse vers le premier arrêt de bus. Mais ma réponse laconique n'avait pas contenté mon amie.  
« Et ? » insista-t-elle.  
Je soupirai nerveusement et lui jetai un regard de biais.  
« Ils vont venir, tu sais. »  
Elle s'immobilisa brusquement. Elle avait très bien compris de qui il s'agissait. Reprenant ses esprits, elle se lança après moi.  
« Comment ça, ils vont venir ?  
- Ala, je suis passée sur toutes les chaînes ! Tu crois qu'ils ne vont pas l'apprendre ? Ici, ça va s'oublier. Mais eux, ils ne vont pas me rater.  
- Je refuse de croire que tu aies fait tout ce boulot pour rien ! »  
Malgré la fatigue et la colère, je sentis un très légère sourire naître sur mes lèvres.  
« Je ne pense pas que tout soit perdu, encore. Depuis quand quatre mecs pas spécialement débrouillards peuvent me retrouver dans le ghetto alors que je ne le veux pas ? Tu me connais, je suis plus têtue qu'une mule. »  
J'illustrai ma parole en me tapotant le crâne. Arrivée à l'arrêt, je mis mon bras autour d'un poteau et me laissait tourner autour en glissant. Puis, je fis face à Ala et assénai :  
« Je ne m'avouerai vaincue que lorsqu'ils cogneront à ma porte. »

Malgré mon assurance, je n'étais tout de même pas d'un optimisme fou en rentrant à la maison. Les petits étaient tous en classe ou au travail, mais mes grands frères étaient restés à m'attendre. Je crois qu'ils s'étaient vraiment inquiétés ; ils étaient très silencieux, mais m'ont entourée d'attention, offert des crêpes, fait des câlins, avant de filer bosser.  
Enfin seule, je me laissai totalement aller. Je bouillais intérieurement, même si j'avais fait tout ce que je pouvais pour le cacher aux autres. A présent que Gabi et Nathi était dehors j'avais notre chambre pour moi seule. Je suis restée un moment comme ça, à penser. Ca m'arrive tout le temps de rester comme ça, à rien foutre, rien qu'à penser, à ressasser mon énervement, et à comprendre soudainement des trucs qui n'ont rien à voir – du style la théorie de la relativité, ou la satire dans l'œuvre de Jane Austen. Enfin.  
Et puis finalement, j'étais tellement furieuse que j'ai enlevé mes médailles. Ca a pris un peu de temps, étant donné le peu d'habileté manuelle que je possède. Je les ai jetées sur le lit, et je les ai fixées.  
« C'est quoi, votre problème ? » criai-je.  
Evidemment, elle ne répondirent pas. Pas comme si je m'y étais attendue, remarquez. Elles se contentaient d'être posées sur la couette, toutes les trois, la Vierge, Anne et Thérèse, brillant de l'éclat un peu terne de l'argent oxydé.  
« Moi je fais ce que je peux, leur expliquai-je, mais je peux pas tout faire. Je fais pas de magie, _moi_. Je suis pas une sainte, _moi_. »  
Je déteste engueuler des objets : c'est comme les gens qui ne réagissent pas quand on leur crie dessus. Ils restent impassible. Et ça m'énerve.  
« Puisque c'est ça, moi, je chercherai de l'aide ailleurs ; et vous, je vous range ! »  
Et, joignant le geste à la parole, je les fourrai dans le tiroir. Bien fait.

J'ai attendu la veille de leur arrivée. Je connaissais la date car Luthi, pour qui le réseau Alpha fait office de meilleur ami, n'avait eu aucun mal à se procurer les noms des personnes utilisant le passage d'une Terre à l'autre. J'avais donné rendez-vous à Ala, et j'embarquais Youn dans notre expédition : elle, parce qu'elle faisait pression tout comme moi – à ma demande la plupart du temps – sur certains des personnages importants de cette ville ; Youn, parce qu'il flanquait la frousse à tout le monde.  
C'est assez amusant, d'ailleurs, étant donné que c'était un adolescent de quinze ans et des poussières pas spécialement grand ou musclé, mais il suffisait qu'il se dote d'un sourire et d'un regard étudiés pour lui donner un aspect un peu fou et qu'il avoue son nom pour que les gens s'écarte sur son passage : en général, sa réputation de tueur sadique le précédait. Je dois dire que je n'ai jamais su à quel point elle était vraie ou non : il ne souhaitait pas spécialement aborder le sujet, et je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de le cuisiner.

« Allez, Youn, c'est l'heure ! »  
Silencieux, comme souvent, mon petit frère a lâché son livre. Il s'est lentement étiré, avant de se lever et de me lancer un regard signifiant qu'il était prêt. Nous nous sommes élancés dans les escaliers, faisant la course durant les cinq étages nous séparant de la rue.  
Une fois notre trio d'enfer réunit, j'exposai le programme de la journée.  
« On commence avec les gens les moins sympathiques, et on finit par les amis : le plus rapide à la fin, le plus pénible d'abord. Mais le premier sur la liste, c'est Borrely… Pas tout à fait le plus chiant, mais le plus près. »  
Ala pinça les lèvres, et je réalisai que Youn s'efforçait de retenir un soupir. Borrely était un collègue de mes parents – ils avaient fait leurs études ensembles à Paris –, et nous ne l'avions jamais apprécié. L'obsession de ce mec, c'était la thune… Et c'était parce que je connaissais les méthodes pas très orthodoxes qu'il employait pour se remplir les poches qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à m'obéir.  
Un scandale sur le CV, ça fait jamais bon effet.

J'ai frappé sans ménagement à la porte du scientifique, mais j'ai compris à la seconde où il nous a ouvert qu'il y avait un couac dans mon plan. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai vu Jacques Borrely – M. Ultra-bright, le plus gros débiteur de bobards de toute l'université, énergique et tiré à quatre épingle –, je l'ai vu mal rasé, des cernes jusqu'au milieu des joues et sans son sourire si éclatant et si énervant. Après une hésitation, je me lançai cependant.  
« Salut, Borrely. Je peux te parler ? »  
Son visage décomposé m'indiqua que la réponse était non.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »  
Un silence d'outre-tombe s'installa, qu'il ne rompit que pour replonger dans un mutisme sinistre.  
« Amélie est morte. »  
Oh, oh. Je compris aussitôt qu'un type dans un tel état ne me serait pas utile. Pour info, Amélie, c'était sa femme…  
« En fait j'étais juste passée pour…  
- Elle s'est suicidée. »  
Je n'est pas su quoi lui répondre.  
« S'il te plaît, Talleyrand, laisse-moi. »  
Je hochai la tête, murmurai deux mots de condoléances et fis signe à mes comparses de faire demi-tour. Quand j'entendis la porte claquer, je levai mes yeux et bras vers le ciel.  
« La vie me déteste. »

Après Borrely, notre interlocuteur suivant était Martha, la propriétaire du club le _Don Quichotte_, dans Old Downtown. Ce que je sais, et que la plupart des gens ignorent, c'est que cette gentille dame, ex-prostituée, n'était pas seulement patronne d'un dancing, mais informateurs pour la police. Mon but, l'empêcher de renseigner qui que ce soit sur les garçons, et donc lui interdire de s'approcher d'eux. Le hic : Martha me déteste.  
Je décidai quand même de commencer gentiment, avant d'en venir aux grands moyens.  
« Salut Martha ! »  
J'étais quand même sympa, puisque je m'obligeai à sourire – alors que mon habitude est de tirer la gueule, surtout devant cette femme.  
« Qu'est-ce tu veux ? » marmonna-t-elle en me jetant un regard méfiant, sans cesser de nettoyer son comptoir.  
Merci de me rendre mes efforts. Je te retiens.  
« J'ai besoin d'un tout petit service.  
- Quoi ? De quoi que mam'zelle la professeur pourrait avoir besoin ?  
- Ton bar est quand même hyper connu dans le ghetto, la flattai-je de façon à peine hypocrite, et des nouveaux venus en ville viendraient sûrement y jeter un œil.  
- Et ?  
- Supposons qu'il y ait des nouveaux venus en ville, et que je voudrais pas qu'ils viennent. »  
Martha se redressa et arrêta de frotter.  
« Qui sont ces nouveaux ?  
- Ils sont quatre, blancs, grosso modo mon âge. Deux grands et maigres, avec des piercings, l'un avec des dreads, l'autre des tatouages. Et deux autres plus petits mais plus costauds.  
- Je dois faire quoi ?  
- Juste les empêcher de rentrer. »  
Elle haussa les épaules et fit semblant de retourner à son ménage.  
« Tu crois vraiment que je vais flinguer mon commerce pour tes beaux yeux ? »  
Je frappai le comptoir et une légère fissure apparut sur le bois.  
« Je ne veux pas que ces garçons aient quoi que ce soit à voir avec toi, c'est clair ? »  
Elle s'était figée.  
« Sinon ? »  
Youn choisit judicieusement ce moment pour commencer à faire craquer bruyamment ses phalanges.  
« Sinon tu peux dire adieu à ton deuxième taff. »  
Et d'une.

Le suivant s'appelait Stevens, membre du très, très prestigieux Club of Pharos – l'élite de l'élite parmi les gens riches de la capitale. Un monsieur fort propre sur lui, fort riche, mais fort malhonnête. Spécialité : le délit d'initié. Lui, sa bête noire, c'était Ala.  
« Bonsoir, » lui susurra-t-elle en débarquant dans son bureau.  
Vous l'auriez vu changer de couleur…Mon amie se tourna vers moi.  
« Tu permets un instant ? »  
Et elle ferma la porte et nous laissa dehors, mon frère et moi. Un quart d'heure plus tard, alors que Youn et le mec de la sécu avaient entamé un combat de regards ou nul ne voulait céder, la porte se rouvrit.  
« Alors ? l'interrogeai-je. T'as obtenu quoi ?  
-Ce que t'avais demandé : ils seront filés en permanence tant qu'ils seront dans Washington DC. Le chef de la sécurité me contactera direct sur mon portable. »  
Parfait. J'ignorais les techniques d'Ala – intimidation ou diplomatie ? chacun ses méthodes secrètes – mais elles avaient l'air efficaces…

Pour le dernier, ce serait moins compliqué. O'Conelly était un ami, pas vraiment proche, mais sûr. Il avait une certaine affection pour les Doppelgangers un peu paumés, s'étaient entichés de mes frères et avait donné un boulot à Gabi. Et comme il était pété de thunes, contre la promesse de lui rabattre des personnes douées de pouvoirs intéressants, il était prêt à rendre pas mal de service.  
Quand je le saluai, mon sourire n'était, cette fois, pas feint.  
« Mes petits ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène tous dans mon bureau.  
- J'ai besoin d'aide, » lui répondis-je, l'air vaguement pathétique.  
Ok, j'avoue, là je jouais un peu la comédie. Mais O'Conelly adore qu'on sollicite son aide en jouant dans le registre « je suis un pauvre petit Doppelganger sans défense »… Alors qu'en fait, ça tient de l'oxymore.  
« Tu pourrais m'aider à protéger des gens ? »  
Je donnais à Conelly leurs noms, une rapide description physique, la date et le lieu de leur arrivée.  
« Qui sont ces garçons, ma petite ?  
- Des protégés à moi… lui expliquai-je en souriant.  
- Ma puce, tes protégés sont mes protégés. Et je les protège de qui ?  
- Des gangs. Des flics. De tous ceux qui veulent leur poser des questions. »  
Il me fit un sourire chaleureux. J'avais son appui.

Le trajet parut durer des heures. En fait, je mis effectivement un temps non-négligeable à regagner mon quartier… Il nous fallait marcher encore un quart d'heure de la gare à chez nous. Alors que nous n'étions plus très loin, je réfléchis à voix haute :  
« On s'en sort pas si mal, enfin de compte.  
- C'est quand même dingue de faire peur aux gens comme ça, » enchaîna Ala.  
Je me tournai vers elle pour qu'elle s'explique.  
« Je veux dire : on se ramène, comme ça, et les gens ont tellement la trouille qu'ils font ce qu'on veut. »  
Me voyant hausser les épaules, elle poursuivit :  
« C'est vrai que toi ça t'étonnes plus vraiment, mais je suis pas encore habituée à ce qu'on me regarde comme ça. »  
Je cherchais ce que je pouvais répondre à ça, quand un brouhaha me parvint aux oreilles. Cherchant l'origine de ce tumulte. Un écran géant diffusait des clips, et pas mal de jeunes se trémoussaient juste devant. Au moment où nous passions à leur niveau, je réalisai soudain que le chanteur du nouveau clip ne m'était pas inconnu.  
Tiens, le guitariste non plus.

« C'est eux ! lançai-je, excitée comme une puce. C'est eux ! Viens, on danse ! »  
Je pris Ala par la manche et la traînai dans la foule. Au fur et à mesure que la chanson avançait, je réalisai que je la connaissais… Fredonnée, presque murmurée, très faiblement, dans le noir… Je l'avais entendue.  
Tandis que nous dansions, car Ala s'était laissée entraîner par le rythme accrocheur du morceau, moi, qui ne parle pas vraiment allemand, j'ai compris le sens de la chanson.  
Je suis là… Quand tu y es… A tes côtés… A tes côtés.  
Je sais que j'ai raison de faire tout ça. Douce Vierge Marie, sainte Thérèse, bonne sainte Anne… Faites que cela serve à quelque chose.

* * *

_Fini! J'espère que ça continue à vous plaire. Pour vous faire plaisir (et accessoirement que vous me pardonniez mes retards), un petit bonus sera publié juste après ce chapitre. La suite arrivera plus lentement, puisque les deux prochaines semaines seront synonymes de voyage... Et donc de wifi incertain.  
/Théna/ Boarf, c'est civilisé, quand même, l'Irlande.  
Faut voir... Bises à tous!_


	12. Premier interlude: Nathi

_N'oubliez pas que j'ai posté un chapitre juste avant celui-ci... Bonne lecture!_

**Premier Interlude : Nathi**

**La Personne la plus importante**

Marie-Thérèse, Anne pour notre maman, Théna pour nous, n'est pas ma grande mais ma petite sœur. Tout le monde croit que c'est l'inverse parce qu'on fait la même taille et qu'avec mes quarante kilos tout mouillé, j'ai plus l'air d'un petit chat que d'un chien de garde.  
Elle n'est que ma demi-sœur, mais elle est toute ma vie.

Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas survivre jusqu'à mes quinze ans. Mon beau-père me cognait dessus. Oh, pas que sur moi ; son fils illégitime à lui, Gabi, en prenait aussi plein la gueule. Tout les deux, on entachait sa réputation, sa famille bien comme il faut. Une autre fille naturelle est née après nous, Lotta, mais elle était épargnée : ce n'était qu'une fille. Nous, on payait le prix fort.  
C'est Théna qui a mis fin à notre enfer. C'était la seule capable de résister à notre père.  
Quand il disait quelque chose, tout le monde se sentait obligé de lui obéir. Etre Doppelganger, lui, ça lui plaisait plutôt. Ca lui donnait du pouvoir sur tout le monde. Mais Théna n'a jamais cédé.

Elle a pris le pouvoir le jour où il est parti à l'hôpital. Chute dans les escaliers, mon cul, oui ! Non, c'était à cause d'elle. Je me rappellerai toujours. Théna frappant de toutes ses forces la latte du lit (lequel ?) sur le corps de mon père. Mon soulagement quand j'ai pigé que ce soir-là, il n'aurait plus la force de s'acharner sur mon nez, qui pissait déjà le sang sur la moquette grise.  
Et son cri, cette espèce de cri de fauve. Théna avait l'air d'une bête. Une bête dont j'ai cru qu'elle pourrait nous protéger, tous.

C'est ce côté dingue qui la prend parfois. Ce jour-là, il s'est mué en violence, mais il peut parfois donner des choses beaucoup plus inattendue. Comme, par exemple, quand elle a trop bu et qu'elle commence à s'époumoner sur des vieilles chansons en français dont personne ne se rappelle.  
Ca fascine tout ces gens ; quand elle chante, ou quand elle danse, elle arrive a créer quelque chose, quelque chose que tout ces gens n'ont jamais vu.

Théna, dans un autre contexte, aurait pu devenir quelqu'un de très célèbre. Elle l'est déjà un peu, mais seulement à Washington. Aujourd'hui elle a l'air bien trop sinistre pour jouer les starlettes. Elle est devenue trop dure, à force de toujours se heurter à nos parents, à tout ces salauds de l'extérieur. Peut-être à force de s'entraîner au tir sur ces tarés d'amishs qui viennent chez nous enlever des gamins. Je me voile pas la face, je sais que ça l'a rendue totalement tarée. C'est probablement pour ça qu'elle s'obstine à prier, tout le temps, ces médailles stupides, comme si elle avait encore six ans et qu'elle croyait tout ce que racontait papa et maman – le paradis, l'enfer, la bonne sainte Vierge, saint Michel l'archange et sainte Anne notre patronne… Bla, bla, bla…  
D'un autre côté, c'est à cause de ça qu'elle est encore vivante aujourd'hui. Elle a vu tellement de truc horrible que, finalement elle n'a absolument plus envie de mourir, ni de voir les gens qu'elle aime disparaître. C'est pour ça qu'elle nous protège, c'est pour ça qu'elle s'occupe de tous les gamins paumés qui traînent dans le quartier, c'est pour ça qu'elle s'est occupé de ces deux, là… Les jumeaux. C'était moi qu'elle était venu rechercher dans ce hangar. Elle m'a trouvé, et elle les a trouvés. Je les aimais bien, moi aussi…

Mais je sais que ma sœur a aussi besoin de moi. Je le sais quand je la retrouve le matin, les yeux dans le vide, l'air absent. En fait, c'est parce qu'elle pense à des tas de trucs que je pourrais certainement jamais comprendre. Pas que je sois con, eh ! J'ai passé mon diplôme à quinze ans, s'il vous plaît. Mais si il y a un fossé entre l'intelligence du yankee de base et la mienne, entre la mienne et celle de Théna, y a un vide du genre du Grand Canyon.  
Mais penser, penser, penser, toujours penser, ça la rend malade. On dirait une junkie, des fois. Une droguée du savoir. C'est là qu'elle a besoin de nous. Que Gabi et moi, on prenne du temps pour s'occuper d'elle, la bichonner, la faire belle, tout bêtement la prendre dans nos bras et lui dire que tout va bien ; qu'elle peut, enfin, se reposer. Que nous on la protègera, quand ce sera notre tour.

Théna, c'est ma sœur, ma brillante, ma solitaire, mon effrayante petite sœur. Une petite sœur tarée, qui boit comme un trou et qui a un caractère de merde, mais c'est ma sœur. Théna, c'est ma vie, ma survie. Théna, je l'aime.


End file.
